


Miłość to Pole Bitwy (a Marynarka Wojenna Nie Wyszkoliła Steve'a do Takiego Gówna)

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Translation English-Polish, a Danny jest Dannym, bo Steve jest Steve'em, i humoru, i po prostu nie można ich nie kochać, mnóstwo fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klan Kalakaua-Kelly jest zdeterminowany, by wyswatać Steve'a. W odruchu desperacji Steve wymyśla sobie chłopaka imieniem Danny.</p><p>Dalsze wypadki toczą się nie do końca zgodnie z planem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość to Pole Bitwy (a Marynarka Wojenna Nie Wyszkoliła Steve'a do Takiego Gówna)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904815) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



> **Witam Was po raz pierwszy i mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni (ツ)**  
>  Nie mam weny do pisania, ale ktoś mi kiedyś mówił, że niezła ze mnie tłumaczka, więc oto jestem... Niniejszego fika podsunęła mi euphoria i chcę jej z tego miejsca serdecznie podziękować, bo już dawno nie miałam takiej frajdy przy tłumaczeniu (nawet jeśli po drodze zżerała mnie trema, czy aby na pewno sprostam wyzwaniu). I w ogóle to ona mnie namówiła, żebym wniosła swój skromny wkład do polskiego fandomu H50, więc jeśli spodoba Wam się to, co robię, to pamiętajcie, że to w dużej mierze jej zasługa ^_^
> 
>  **Słów kilka odnośnie tłumaczenia**  
>  Licząc na Waszą wyrozumiałość, celowo pomięłam słówko _brah_ , którym Kono i Chin kilka razy zwracają się czasem do Steve'a. Uznałam, że tłumaczenie tego jako _bracie_ (np. _Och, wybacz, bracie_ ) brzmi dość głupio, bo Five-0 to nie jakiś zakon *lol* Z kolei _brachu_ pasowałoby mi raczej do 'ziomali' z gangu, a na nic innego nie wpadłam ;-p  
>  Podobne wątpliwości miałam co do _babe_. Kusiło mnie, żeby zostawić to w oryginale, ale skoro to taki lekki i przezabawny fik, to przygotujcie się na to, że Danny będzie się zwracał do Steve'a _kotku_ (again, podziękowania dla **euphorii** , bo zainspirował mnie do tego jej drabbelek ["Rocznica"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5538185)), natomiast Steve do Danny'ego - _skarbie_. Dodam jeszcze, że określenie _kluseczko_ (oryg. _pumpkin_ ) zagarnęłam z polsatowskiego tłumaczenia "Świata wg Bundych" ^_^
> 
>  **I jeszcze jedno**  
>  Cenię w fikach to, że bawią i uczą, więc gdy w tekście pojawiają się niejasności, ciekawostki i inne tego typu rzeczy, staram się odrobinę rozwinąć temat. Tak więc nie wystraszcie się na widok kilku podlinkowanych słówek oraz słówka z odnośnikami do przypisów, które znajdują się w notce końcowej (jeśli nie dało się wyjaśnić sprawy jednym linkiem). Ofkors czytanie tego nie jest obowiązkowe, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie info mogą się w życiu przydać, więc po co marnować okazję, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego ;-)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Steve kocha swój zespół, naprawdę. I może to on ich zwerbował, jednak to oni sprawili, że Hawaje ponownie stały się jego domem, przyjmując go do swojej rodziny i traktując go z taką samą niewymuszoną serdecznością, z jaką odnosili się do siebie nawzajem. Steve oddałby za nich życie, bez chwili wahania, i wiedział, że oni zrobiliby dla niego to samo.

Co nie znaczy, że członkowie jego zespołu nie potrafią - w pewnych momentach - totalnie doprowadzać go do szału.

Steve w nadal nie wie, w jaki sposób dowiedzieli się o tym, że Cath poznała kogoś i skończyła z dodatkowymi korzyściami, które wynikały z ich przyjaźni. Osobiście podejrzewa, że to sprawka China. Ten facet jest zadziwiająco biegły w posługiwaniu się technologią i zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy.

To nie tak, że Steve cierpi z powodu złamanego serca czy coś w tym stylu. On i Cath są dobrymi przyjaciółmi i zawsze tak będzie. Seks był kwestią wygody dla nich obojga i oboje wiedzieli, że to nie będzie trwało, kiedy jedno z nich znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. I, szczerze mówiąc, Steve'owi w pewnym sensie podoba się ta samotność. Po szesnastu latach spędzonych na dzieleniu ciasnych kwater z dziesiątkami innych mężczyzn miło jest mieć przez jakiś czas trochę własnej przestrzeni.

Steve próbuje wytłumaczyć to Kono, kilkanaście razy. Z użyciem diagramów.

\- Jasne - zgadza się Kono, po czym dodaje: - Mam przyjaciółkę, która uwielbia ekstremalne sporty wodne. Myślę, że ją polubisz.

W porządku, więc może trochę go poniosło podczas kilku spraw i może doszło do paru przypadków nieuzasadnionego uszkodzenia mienia. Poza tym być może dociera do niego, jak pusty i cichy jest jego dom, kiedy dopada go kolejny atak bezsenności i siedzi samotnie, oglądając powtórki _Iron Chefa_ [1].

Steve idzie na kilka randek.

I chociaż to nie takie złe, gdy chodzi tylko o Kono, sytuacja staje się znacznie bardziej kłopotliwa, kiedy w sprawę angażują się jej ciotki, a Steve o różnych porach dnia zaczyna odbierać telefony z pytaniami o jego upodobania, o to, kiedy ma czas i czy lubi tajską kuchnię. Udaje mu się odpierać ten szturm, ale jego wymówki stają się coraz słabsze i Steve czuje, że nagonka zatacza wokół niego coraz ciaśniejsze kręgi - niczym rekiny wyczuwające łatwą zdobycz.

Dopiero kiedy Chin nadmienia, bardzo zdawkowo, że Malia przyjaźni się z kilkoma lekarkami-singielkami, Steve'owi puszczają nerwy.

\- Słuchajcie - mówi, kładąc obie dłonie na multimedialnym stole i przypadkiem otwierając grę _Angry Birds_. Partię Kono, wnioskując z wyników. - Doceniam to, że próbujecie spiknąć mnie z każdą wolną kobietą na tej wyspie, ale akurat się z kimś spotykam. Więc możecie z tym skończyć. I powiedz swoim ciotkom, żeby przestały. Bez przerwy wydzwaniają na moją komórkę i zaczyna mnie to przerażać.

To kompletne kłamstwo. Nie ta część o byciu przerażonym, ponieważ ciotki Kono są straszne, ale ta o umawianiu się z kimś. Steve naprawdę czuje lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z powodu okłamania swojego zespołu, ale jeśli to potrwa jeszcze trochę, to on rzuci się do oceanu.

\- Och, wybacz - mówi Kono. - Czemu nam wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?

Steve otwiera usta, a w myślach formułuje coś prywatności i o tym, że woli nie zajmować się swoim życiem osobistym w miejscu pracy oraz że ten związek jest tak świeży, iż on chce się upewnić, że coś z tego będzie, zanim ich sobie przedstawi. Tyle że to kiepskie wyjaśnienie i tak naprawdę nie tłumaczy, czemu nic nie powiedział, skoro to z taką łatwością mogłoby położyć kres temu wszystkiemu. (Zwłaszcza po Randce Nr 11. Jasna kurwa mać, _Randka Nr 11_. Steve nigdy wcześniej nie był taki szczęśliwy, że kogoś zamordowano, bo nie sądził, że cokolwiek oprócz telefonu od gubernatora, który polecił Steve'owi natychmiast zająć się tą sprawą, pozwoliłoby mu uciec z tej randki bez utraty żadnej części ciała.) Nie, to, czego mu trzeba, to powód, po co chciał to zachować w tajemnicy, coś, co jego zespół by zrozumiał...

\- To mężczyzna - wyrzuca z siebie i, wow, absolutnie nie tak zamierzał powiedzieć im o swojej biseksualności.

Chin i Kono, ponieważ są super i stanowią najlepszy zespół pod słońcem, przyjmują to bez mrugnięcia okiem. A ponieważ są detektywami, zaczynają go maglować, domagając się informacji.

\- Jak się nazywa? - pyta Kono. - Znamy go?

\- Nie chodzi o tego gościa, który sprzedaje kawę, prawda? - upewnia się Chin. - Bo on jest znacznie młodszy niż twierdzi.

\- Nie znacie go i skąd pomysł, że chodzi o gościa od kawy? - Steve próbuje sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z tym facetem, nie licząc mówienia mu "cześć", ale nic podobnego nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Bo flirtuje z tobą od miesięcy - oznajmia Kono, a jej ton wyraźnie zawiera w sobie niewypowiedziane _to przecież oczywiste_. - Myślisz, że każdemu daje do kawy darmowego rogalika?

\- Myślałem, że rozdają je gratis...

Kono mruga i przekrzywia głowę. - Wow. Nagle zaczynam rozumieć, co miała na myśli Lani, kiedy stwierdziła, że masz szczęście, że jesteś ładny.

\- Hej! - Steve usiłuje spiorunować ich wzrokiem, ale Kono tylko szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, a Chin wygląda na rozbawionego. - Okej, możemy teraz wracać do sprawy? No wiecie, do tego potencjalnego seryjnego mordercy grasującego na Oahu?

\- Och, no dalej, szefie - protestuje Kono. - Musisz nam coś powiedzieć.

Steve wydaje cierpiętniczy jęk i myśli z tęsknotą o Afganistanie. - Danny, w porządku? Nazywa się Danny. I to wszystko, co zamierzam powiedzieć na jego temat.  
`

* * *

`  
Tyle że to nie wszystko, co mówi, ponieważ Chin i Kono są przebiegli, nieustępliwi oraz są ekspertami w wydobywaniu informacji z niechętnych do współpracy przesłuchiwanych.

\- Ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. - Steve łamie sobie głowę nad czymś jeszcze, co byłoby równie ogólnikowe. - Jest niższy ode mnie.

\- Wszyscy są niżsi od ciebie - zauważa lakonicznie Chin.

\- Taa, cóż, on jest o wiele niższy – odpowiada Steve. - Przypomina karła.

\- Romantyzm padł trupem – mamrocze ze smutkiem Kono do China. Tamten kiwa głową z posępnym i poważnym spojrzeniem, po czym oboje parskają śmiechem.

\- Nienawidzę wszystkich w tym pokoju – oznajmia Steve.

Problem w tym, że licznie reprezentowany klan Kalakaua-Kelly zna wszystkich na wyspie. Jeżeli Steve będzie udawał, że jego fikcyjny chłopak jest jednym z tubylców, zorientują się, że wciska im kit i dosięgnie go zemsta w postaci tsunami randek w ciemno, które nie ustanie, dopóki Steve nie będzie satysfakcjonująco żonaty.

\- On nie lubi plaży? - Kono ma taką minę, jakby ktoś jej powiedział, że surfing został prawnie zakazany. - Kto nie lubi plaży?

\- To chłopak z miasta - mówi Steve. - Lubi drapacze chmur i asfalt. Myślę, że nadal tęskni za domem. Codziennie zakłada krawat do pracy, ponieważ tak się robi na kontynencie.

Kono wpatruje się w niego, jakby się zastanawiała, czy wstrząśnienie mózgu, którego doznał ostatnio, w końcu spowodowało trwałe i permanentne uszkodzenia.  
\- Z tego, co mówisz, facet nie jest w twoim typie.

Steve wzrusza ramionami. - Ma swoje dobre strony.

Pytania ustają po miesiącu, ku wielkiej uldze Steve'a. Chin i Kono wydają się niczego nie podejrzewać, pomimo jego niechęci, by przedstawił im swojego zmyślonego chłopaka, i nie wspominają o nim więcej z wyjątkiem wysuwanych sporadycznie zaproszeń.

\- Może zaprosisz go do nas dzisiaj wieczorem? - sugeruje Chin. - Malia chciałaby go poznać.

\- Musi iść do pracy - odpowiada Steve.

\- O ósmej wieczorem? - Kono marszczy brwi. - Czym on się zajmuje?

\- Już ci mówiłem, nie podam wam jego nazwiska ani zawodu - oznajmia stanowczo Steve. - Nie potrzeba mu waszego cyber-stalkingu, ani żebyście przeglądali jego akta osobowe.

\- Taa, przecież ty nigdy nie robiłeś czegoś takiego żadnemu z moich chłopaków, huh, szefie? - pyta Kono niebezpiecznie słodkim głosem.

Steve z Chinem wymieniają pełne skruchy spojrzenia, po czym Steve zmienia temat: - Profesja Danny'ego wymaga pracy do późna. To wszystko.

Steve nie wie nawet, dlaczego wybrał imię Danny. Możliwe, że ma to coś wspólnego z butelką Jacka Daniel'sa, którą znalazł w biurku ojca, kiedy pakował jego rzeczy, żeby oddać je potrzebującym, i nie zamierza się temu bliżej przyglądać, na wypadek gdyby czyhały tam jakieś ukryte problematyczne kwestie wynikające z jego relacji z tatą, czekające, by wciągnąć go w zasadzkę.

Wielka szkoda, że nie da się równie łatwo unikać matki Kono.

\- O cholera - mówi Kono pewnego leniwego popołudnia, kiedy całą trójką zebrali się w jego biurze, i kuli się na swoim fotelu. Chin zamiera, jakby sądził, że nikt go nie zobaczy, jeśli będzie stał w całkowitym bezruchu, chociaż jego hawajska koszula jest najjaskrawszą rzeczą w całym pomieszczeniu. Zbity z tropu, Steve ogląda się za siebie i widzi filigranową, przerażającą kobietę, która szturmuje szklane drzwi ich siedziby, jakby były one normandzkim frontem.

Dochodzi do wymiany słów, mnóstwa słów. Na temat zobowiązań wobec rodziny ("Tak, wiemy, rodzina jest ważna i musimy się nawzajem wspierać"), odwoływania swojej obecności bez uzasadnionego usprawiedliwienia ("Byliśmy zajęci przejmowaniem ładunku kokainy, to całkowicie przekonujące usprawiedliwienie!") oraz braku kontaktu, nawet zwykłego telefonu, żeby powiedzieć cześć ("Nasze komórki leżą na dnie [Mamala Bay](http://wyle.mine.nu/tdu2/images/miracle-Mamala-Bay-htgt-b-l.png). Znowu.").

\- Jestem wami bardzo rozczarowana. Jesteście okropnymi dziećmi - oznajmia Ailani Kalakaua. Niedokładnie tymi słowami, ale Steve tyle pojmuje z jej wypowiedzi.

Nadal nie wie, w jaki sposób został wciągnięty w tę sytuację. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nawet nie spotkał tej kobiety.

\- W następną sobotę odbędzie się kolacja u mnie w domu. Wszyscy weźmiecie w niej udział. - Ailani obraca się w stronę Steve'a. - Moje kuzynki mówiły mi, że się z kimś spotykasz.

Steve odruchowo prostuje plecy i siada na baczność. - Taa. Tak. Proszę pani.

Ailani wpatruje się w niego, jakby patrzyła prosto w jego duszę i wiedziała, że Steve łże jak pies. - Przyprowadź go.

\- Uh, zapytam go, ale może być wtedy zajęty...

Kobieta przyszpila go do fotela świdrującym wzrokiem. - Przyprowadzisz go.

\- Przyprowadzę go - zgadza się bezsilnie Steve.

Ailani kiwa głową i krocząc niczym królowa, opuszcza ich siedzibę. Steve obdarza Kono z lekka wstrząśniętym spojrzeniem, a ona klepie go po plecach, krzywiąc się ze współczuciem.

\- Spróbowałbyś przy niej dorastać.

\- No cóż, przynajmniej znamy swoje plany na przyszły weekend - stwierdza filozoficznie Chin. - Powiem Malii, żeby nie organizowała sobie żadnych zajęć. Adam jest na Hawajach?

\- Jeśli go nie ma, to będzie. - Kono posyła im szeroki uśmiech. - Śmiertelnie boi się mojej mamy.

Chin prycha. - Jak my wszyscy, kuzynko. A co z tobą, Steve? Myślisz, że Danny będzie miał czas?

\- Taa - odpowiada Steve i gdyby nie posiadał żelaznej kontroli nad swoim ciałem, jego żołądek fikałby koziołki niczym akrobata z [Cirque du Soleil](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cirque_du_Soleil) z czystej, absolutnej paniki, która zaczęła krążyć w jego żyłach. - Na pewno przyjdzie.  
`

* * *

`  
Steve ma plan.

Istnieją przecież internetowe portale randkowe i bary dla gejów, i tak, przekonanie kogoś, kogo dopiero co poznał, by udawał, że od trzech miesięcy jest jego chłopakiem, będzie trudnym zadaniem, jednak podczas swojej służby Steve'owi udawało się już namawiać ludzi do robienia jeszcze bardziej szalonych rzeczy. W najgorszym razie może wynająć przymierającego głodem aktora albo przymierającego głodem studenta aktorstwa z Uniwersytetu Hawajskiego.

I wtedy gubernator osobiście zwala im na głowę pewną sprawę, a oni zaczynają ganiać po całej wyspie, usiłując złapać handlarza bronią, zanim ten zdoła wydostać się z Hawajów z projektem prototypowego pocisku przeciwlotniczego. Udaje im się przeżyć dzięki kawie, batonikom energetycznym oraz mniej więcej dwudziestu czterem godzinom snu w ciągu całego tygodnia, i jakoś pośród tego wszystkiego jego plany na pozyskanie zmyślonego chłopaka zostają porzucone w zakurzonym kącie i zapomniane.

Steve właściwie nie pamięta, jak złapali tego gościa. Zupełnie jakby facet pojawił się przed nim jakimś magicznym sposobem, w kajdankach i z krwawiącym nosem, i Steve podejrzewa, że jeśli spojrzy na swoją dłoń, zobaczy siniaki na swoich kłykciach. Steve w osłupieniu gapi się na faceta i na niesamowite cienie na jego twarzy, rzucane przez migające czerwono-niebieskie światła, i widok ten jest dziwnie hipnotyzujący.

\- Hej, Steve - odzywa się łagodnie Duke. - Co powiesz na to, żebym ja tu dokończył, a ty pojedziesz do domu i trochę się prześpisz?

Steve mruga oczami, wyglądając przy tym jak sowa. - Och. Hej. Kiedy przyjechałeś?

Duke spogląda na niego życzliwie. - Jesteśmy tu od dziesięciu minut. - Poklepując go po ramieniu, pyta: - Chcesz, żeby odwiózł cię któryś z moich ludzi?

\- Huh? Nie, poradzę sobie. Dzięki. Uh, trzymaj. - Popycha podejrzanego w stronę Duke'a. - To ja już pójdę... pojadę. Do domu. Zadzwoń, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Jazda powrotna zapisuje się niewyraźną plamą w jego pamięci, a wyłączenie domowego alarmu udaje mu się dopiero przy którejś próbie. Zawleczenie się po schodach na górę okazuje się najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jakiej dokonał od czasów szkolenia BUD/S, i nie tyle kładzie się do łóżka, co pada na materac i traci przytomność na bite osiemnaście godzin.

Kiedy się budzi, czeka na niego wiadomość od China: _Kolacja o 16. Podać ci adres?_

Steve wypuszcza telefon z ręki. - O _kurwa_.

Dopada swojego laptopa i następne dziesięć minut spędza na gorączkowym Googlowaniu i wydzwanianiu, i być może nadużył swojego specjalnego immunitetu i uprawnień, żeby zhakować _actorsforhawaii.com_ w celu uzyskania prywatnych danych kontaktowych. Dwukrotnie dodzwania się od razu do poczty głosowej, a jedyny facet, który odbiera osobiście, wykrzykuje coś o zgłoszeniu tego na policję, i niech będzie, że Steve być może podszedł nieco zbyt emocjonalnie do tej rozmowy.

Zastyga z palcem nad przyciskiem _Zadzwoń_ , bliski zapytania Kamekony, czy ten nie zna jakichś męskich prostytutek, jednak dochodzi do wniosku, że po pierwsze - to szaleństwo, a po drugie - Chin i Kono zdecydowanie się połapią.

_Będziesz niedługo? mama zaczyna wyglądać jakby wstydziła się że mnie zna_

Steve przez długą chwilę gapi się na sms od Kono, po czym odpisuje.

 _Właśnie wychodzę._  
`

* * *

`  
Mniej więcej w połowie drogi Steve zjeżdża na parking, żeby móc pozwolić sobie na lekki atak paniki. Wysiada i opiera się o bok swojego auta, wpatrując się w niebo niewidzącymi oczami.

Mógłby skłamać, powiedzieć, że Danny'ego wezwano do jakiegoś nagłego wypadku, ale ma przeczucie, że Ailani przejrzy go na wylot, a potem rozerwie go na strzępy.

Być może najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby po prostu przyznać się do wszystkiego. Okropnie będzie powiedzieć Chinowi i Kono, że przez cały czas ich okłamywał, ale oni zrozumieją. I może uda mu się wyjaśnić im, że te randki w ciemno zwyczajnie wpędzają go w depresję, ponieważ te wszystkie kobiety są wspaniałe i słodkie i do bólu normalne, i uświadamiają mu, jak bardzo on sam jest popieprzony. Steve nie ma bagażu emocjonalnego, on ma podziemny bunkier otoczony minami lądowymi zakopanymi w strategicznych miejscach, gotowymi wybuchnąć w twarz każdemu, kto podejdzie zbyt blisko. Nikt nie będzie chciał radzić sobie z czymś takim.

Pocierając twarz obiema dłońmi, przygląda się zatłoczonej ulicy i wszystkim tym ludziom kłębiącym się wokół niego. _A niech tam!_ , myśli Steve, po czym woła na cały głos: - Danny!

\- Taa?

Steve wzdryga się i niemal coś sobie nadwyręża, gwałtownie odwracając głowę, bo _jasna pierdolona cholera_.

Stojąc kilka miejsc parkingowych od niego, jakiś blondyn przygląda mu się z lekkim zdziwieniem, opierając jedną rękę na drzwiach srebrnego Camaro.

Facet jest filigranowy.

Nie, poprawia się Steve, podchodząc bliżej, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Niski, owszem, ale w żadnym razie nie filigranowy, ponieważ ma bardzo przyzwoite barki, szersze od barków Steve'a, a jego ramiona i klatka piersiowa napinają się pod materiałem jego t-shirta.

Steve zatrzymuje się jakieś pół metra od niego i obaj gapią się na siebie, przy czym facet mocno odchyla głowę do tyłu. Jest naprawdę niski.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - pyta facet, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy.

Steve ma ochotę dźgnąć go palcem, by się upewnić, że mężczyzna nie jest jedynie realistyczną halucynacją. - Naprawdę masz na imię Danny?

Facet marszczy brwi, opuszczając jedną rękę do biodra, na którym nic nie ma. Na pasku jego spodni widać wgniecenie, jak gdyby zazwyczaj coś tam było przypięte. - Detektyw Danny Williams. O co chodzi?

Steve czuje, jak uchodzi z niego cała nadzieja. Detektyw. Facet akurat musiał okazać się gliną. - Cholera, nie nadajesz się, rodzina Kellych z pewnością będzie cię znała.

\- Kto?

Steve mruga. - Rodzina Kellych, oni... Jak możesz ich nie znać, oni stanowią chyba połowę departamentu policji na tych wyspach.

Williams zanosi się krótkim, szczekliwym śmiechem. - Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, kotku, ale nie do końca jestem stąd - mówi, a jego akcent staje się wyraźniejszy, gdy mężczyzna porusza rękami dla podkreślenia swoich słów. - Co najwidoczniej jest niedopuszczalną obrazą w tym pięknym raju. O ile nie znieważyłem ich dalekiego kuzyna na kontynencie i, za sprawą jakiejś dziwacznej hawajskiej tradycji, nie zostałem stroną w krwawych porachunkach z całym ich klanem, oni nie znają mnie, a ja nie znam ich, i czemu się uśmiechasz?

\- Bez powodu. Chodźmy. - Steve chwyta go za rękę i wlecze do swojego pick-upa, i może powinien zrewidować swoją opinię na temat filigranowości, ponieważ praktycznie cały nadgarstek Williamsa znika w jego dłoni.

\- Co takiego? Nie, hej, co ty ro... - Williams zapiera się piętami, a Steve gładko zmienia pozycję, żeby popchnąć go od tyłu. - Hej! Przestaniesz, ty neandertalczyku?

\- Nie mogę, już jesteśmy spóźnieni. - Steve robi unik przed łokciem wymierzonym w swoją twarz i chwyta drugą rękę Williamsa, unieruchamiając je obie za plecami mężczyzny.

\- Spóźnieni _na co_? - drze się Williams, próbując kopnąć Steve'a w goleń, a wokół nich zaczyna gromadzić się tłum gapiów. - Na moje własne porwanie?

\- Na kolację, w domu mamy Kono. Ona już uważa mnie za życiowego nieudacznika, więc gdybyś mógł się po prostu... Au!

Williams niemal odzyskuje wolność, podczas gdy Steve zatacza się na nogach - i serio, co, do diabła, zrobił Williams?, Steve nie widział nawet, żeby się _poruszył_ \- jednak Steve został wyszkolony, żeby ująć wroga, nawet mając wstrząs mózgu i będąc na wpół żywym. Rzuca się na faceta i obaj lądują na ziemi, tworząc plątaninę kończyn i głośnych przekleństw.

Obezwładnienie Williamsa zajmuje mu znacznie więcej czasu niż oczekiwał, bo facet jest podstępny i bezwzględny, i Steve będzie miał siniaka pięć centymetrów poniżej swoich klejnotów. Szamotanina kończy się dopiero wtedy, gdy Steve podejmuje taktyczną decyzję, by wyciągnąć się na Williamsie i przygnieść go do podłoża całym ciężarem swojego ciała, które wyraźnie waży więcej niż ciało blondyna, dopóki facet nie przestanie walczyć.

\- Coś z tobą - odzywa się do niego Williams - jest tak bardzo nie tak.

\- Posłuchaj - mówi z desperacją Steve. - Musisz pójść ze mną na tę kolację, bo powiedziałem im, że tam będziesz, a mama Kono... ona mnie zabije, jeśli pokażę się sam, zabije mnie na oczach trzydziestu gliniarzy, a żaden z nich nic nie powie, bo ta kobieta działa zastraszająco dosłownie na każdego, rozumiesz mnie?

Williams wpatruje się w niego z ustami na wpół rozdziawionymi ze zdumienia.

Steve niemalże wydaje płaczliwy jęk, gdy popiskiwanie jego komórki obwieszcza nadejście kolejnego sms-a, i wcale nie musi go czytać, by wiedzieć, że wiadomość brzmi mniej więcej: _to nie jest zabawne steve ona cię spali żywcem_.  
\- Możemy już jechać? Więcej wyjaśnię po drodze.

\- Nie... - mówi powoli Williams - nie, już wszystko rozumiem. Zmyśliłeś sobie chłopaka, żeby wykręcić się od jakiegoś rodzinnego zobowiązania, pewnie dlatego, bo jesteś idiotą albo - co bardziej prawdopodobne - dlatego, bo masz dojrzałość emocjonalną hieny, która uważa, że porywanie ludzi z ulicy jest społecznie akceptowalnym sposobem zaproszenia kogoś na randkę. Ale teraz wszystko obraca się przeciwko tobie, by ugryźć cię w tyłek, i potrzebujesz mnie do odegrania roli Danny'ego - kochającego partnera, żebyś mógł dalej siedzieć na swoim tronie zbudowanym z kłamstw.

\- To... dokładnie to, zgadza się. - Steve wpatruje się uporczywie w Williamsa, ogarnięty zaskoczeniem i nie taką znowu małą paranoją. - Skąd o tym wszystkim wiedziałeś?

Williams przesadnie przewraca oczami. - Jestem detektywem. Składanie do kupy zeznań świadków, którzy histeryzują albo są tak naćpani, że ich małe móżdżki wypływają im uszami, to praktycznie cała moja praca - oznajmia i sztywnieje, przyglądając się Steve'owi zmrużonymi oczami. - Jesteś na haju? Masz dość mocno rozszerzone źrenice.

\- To efekt adrenaliny - odpowiada automatycznie Steve.

\- Więc to jest twoje naturalne zachowanie. Fantastycznie. - Williams patrzy na niego, unosząc jedną brew. - Zechcesz ze mnie zejść, kotku?

\- Huh? Och, taa, wybacz. - Steve uwalnia go i nie bez trudu podnosi się z ziemi, ale pozostaje na tyle blisko, żeby złapać Williamsa, jeśli spróbuje uciekać.

Drugi mężczyzna wstaje powoli i przeczesuje palcami włosy, odgarniając je sobie z twarzy. Wyjmuje swój telefon i coś sprawdza, zerka na Steve'a, a następnie ku niebu, i wzdycha.  
\- To gdzie jest ta kolacja?

Steve w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się przed uściskaniem go. - Kilka kilometrów na północ stąd. Mogę nas zawieźć, tylko wsiądź do samochodu. - Odblokowawszy zamek pick-upa, zagania faceta na stronę pasażera i otwiera przed nim drzwi, szturchając go, żeby się szybciej ruszał.

Williams - Danny, od teraz powinien nazywać go Dannym - mamrocze pod nosem coś niepochlebnego, ale gramoli się do szoferki.  
\- Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie zamierzasz uszyć sobie garnituru z mojej skóry.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - prycha Steve. - Jesteś ze trzy razy mniejszy ode mnie. Wystarczyłbyś co najwyżej na bermudy[2].

Danny gromi go oburzonym spojrzeniem, ale Steve po prostu zatrzaskuje drzwi i biegnie na stronę kierowcy. Włączywszy się do ruchu, wciska gaz do dechy i modli się, żeby Kono dała radę jeszcze przez chwilę odpierać ataki swojej matki.

\- Więc jak się nazywasz, słoneczko?

\- Co? - pyta z roztargnieniem Steve, bo w tym momencie otrzymuje następną wiadomość: _ONA GROZI WYCIĄGNIĘCIEM ZDJĘĆ Z DZIECIŃSTWA JEŚLI ADAM JE ZOBACZY WYKOŃCZĘ CIĘ!!!!!_ \- Jestem Steve. Steve McGarrett.

\- McGarrett? - Głos Danny'ego brzmi trochę dziwnie, ale Steve usiłuje nie odrywać oczu od drogi, równocześnie pisząc sms-a jedną ręką, więc tylko kiwa głową. - Komandor porucznik Steven J. McGarrett, dowódca jednostki specjalnej gubernatora?

Steve musi na niego spojrzeć, ponieważ głos Danny'ego osiąga niebezpieczną tonację, a w następnym momencie puszcza kierownicę, by rzucić się na przycisk blokujący wszystkie drzwi i rozpętuje się chaos składający się z przekleństw, trąbienia klaksonów oraz demonstracji paru naprawdę kreatywnych manewrów za kierownicą, z których Steve nie korzystał od czasu pewnej misji w Indiach.

\- Co ty, do jasnej cholery, wyprawiasz? - wrzeszczy Danny. - Nie nauczyli was jeździć w szkole dla SEALów? Czy może połączenie morderstwa z samobójstwem to twój pomysł na dobrą zabawę?

\- Ja? A co z tobą? - odwrzaskuje Steve. - To nie ja zamierzałem wyskoczyć z jadącego samochodu na pieprzonej autostradzie!

\- Zwabiłeś mnie tutaj pod fałszywym pozorem! Chcę wysiąść, wysadź mnie o tam, na poboczu, sam znajdę drogę powrotną.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Dlatego, _dlatego_ , Steven, ponieważ jesteś zwiastunem nieszczęścia. - Danny dźga palcem w jego kierunku, wciskając się w drzwi samochodu, by znaleźć się tak daleko od Steve'a, jak to tylko możliwe. - Masz pojęcie, ilu gliniarzy zostało zabitych albo ciężko rannych, odkąd powstała twoja jednostka? Zupełnie jakby byli statystami w filmie [Michaela Baya](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Bay), jednym z tych, w których wszyscy giną w ciągu pierwszych dziesięciu minut! Nie chcę brać w tym udziału, jesteś ucieleśnieniem ryzyka zawodowego[3] dla każdego biednego frajera, który zostanie wciągnięty w twoje machinacje.

\- Machinacje? Serio?

\- Nie podoba ci się moje słownictwo? Zatrzymaj samochód, to nie będziesz musiał go więcej słuchać.

\- Mowy nie ma. - Steve mocno chwyta kierownicę, zaciskając szczęki z determinacją. - Obiecałeś, nie możesz cofnąć danego słowa.

\- Nie mogę _cofnąć danego słowa_? - skowyczy Danny. - Ile ty masz lat? Osiem?

Kiedy Steve parkuje samochód, obaj są zachrypnięci od krzyku, Danny przypomina nabzdyczony kłębek, a Steve nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej wściekły - nawet wtedy, kiedy Mary ukradła jego żołnierzyki G.I. Joe na swoją proszoną herbatkę.

Steve oddycha głęboko i próbuje sobie przypomnieć, czego uczyli go instruktorzy na temat zachowania samokontroli w sytuacji, gdy ma się do czynienia z nieprzyjacielem. Tyle że jego instruktorzy najwyraźniej nigdy nie spotkali Danny'ego, bo żadne szkolenie nie było w stanie powstrzymać Steve'a przed zamordowaniem go i zakopaniem jego zwłok w [Górach Waianae](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waianae_Range).

\- Słuchaj - mówi z wymuszonym spokojem - już jesteśmy na miejscu. Wejdziemy do środka, zostaniemy najwyżej przez godzinę, a kiedy stamtąd wyjdziemy, nigdy więcej się nie zobaczymy.

Jedno niebieskie oko uchyla się odrobinę i częstuje Steve'a złowrogim spojrzeniem. - Ach tak? A co się stanie, kiedy będą oczekiwać mojej obecności na kolejnych rodzinnych spotkaniach?

\- Powiem im, że zerwaliśmy, dzisiaj, po tej kolacji - odpowiada Steve. - I powiedzmy to sobie szczerze - biorąc pod uwagę, ile razy próbowaliśmy się pozabijać zaledwie w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut? Absolutnie w to uwierzą.

Danny prycha drwiąco, ale ostatecznie rozprostowuje swoje ciało, dotychczas zwinięte na siedzeniu w godną pożałowania kulkę, i wysiada z samochodu. Przez chwilę wpatruje się z niesmakiem w szereg małych, schludnych domów, po czym mówi: - No, to co, kluseczko? Zechcesz wskazać mi drogę?

Steve ugniata palcami grzbiet swojego nosa. Nie ma szans, że to zadziała.  
`

* * *

`  
To działa.

Dogryzają sobie nawzajem, wymieniając między sobą obelgi, żarty i cytaty w błyskawicznym tempie. Danny jest bystry i zachowuje się jak przemądrzały dupek, śmieje się, kiedy Steve usiłuje go zastraszyć i bez ogródek podważa jego autorytet. Steve musi się nieźle natrudzić, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku, a jego krew buzuje z ożywieniem, jakiego nie czuł od dawna.

Kono uważa, że są uroczy. Matka Kono sprawia wrażenie uspokojonej.

Poza tym Danny często dotyka Steve'a, trącając go biodrem w udo, ciągnąc go za koszulę czy klepiąc go, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. To bardzo deprymujące. Odkąd jego ojciec odesłał go z domu, Steve może zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki wszystkie przypadki - oprócz seksu oraz niezbędnych interwencji medycznych - gdy ktoś dotykał go bez krzywdzących zamiarów, więc wzdryga się nerwowo za każdym razem, kiedy Danny wyciąga rękę w jego stronę.

\- Przestaniesz to robić? - syczy Danny pod jego adresem. - Ludzie pomyślą, że się nad tobą znęcam.

\- Ten związek jest w całości oparty na znęcaniu - mamrocze posępnie w odpowiedzi Steve.

Jednak zmusza się, by się rozluźnić i sam zaczyna dotykać Danny'ego, i kiedy jego ciało przestaje postrzegać Danny'ego jako zagrożenie, staje się to przyjemne. Zaskakująco przyjemne. Steve odkrywa, że Danny idealnie wpasowuje się pod jego ramię, bez względu na to, czy zarzuca mu je na barki, czy otacza nim jego biodra. Włosy tuż nad karkiem Danny'ego - tam, gdzie nie zostały nakłonione do posłuszeństwa przy pomocy żelu - są zadziwiająco miękkie, a Danny niemalże mruczy, gdy Steve zagłębia swój kciuk w znajdujące się tam napięte mięśnie.

\- Wybaczę ci dziesięć procent twoich przewinień, jeśli tylko nie przerwiesz tego, co robisz - jęczy Danny, wyginając kark i lgnąc do palców Steve'a.

\- Dziesięć procent? To wszystko? - Steve patrzy spod zmarszczonych brwi na czubek głowy Danny'ego. - Ja tu dla ciebie _dosłownie_ urabiam sobie ręce po łokcie...[4]

\- Masz szczęście, że dostaniesz aż tyle, koleś. - Danny odchyla głowę, napotykając wzrok Steve'a do góry nogami. - Twoje zachowania naruszające prawo są liczne i przerażające...

\- Kto używa sformułowania "naruszenie prawa" poza salą sądową?

Danny leniwie uderza go pięścią. - Postąpiłbym zupełnie w granicach swoich uprawnień, gdybym cię aresztował. Prawdopodobnie wyświadczyłbym przysługę społeczeństwu, ty neandertalski zwierzaku.

Steve poczułby się urażony, tyle że Danny uśmiecha się do niego, uśmiecha się prawdziwym uśmiechem, od którego w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki, i opiera się bezwładnie o Steve'a, jakby nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że Steve nie pozwoli mu się przewrócić. Zgryźliwy ton, który wcześniej zabarwiał jego słowa, także zniknął, przerodziwszy się w coś łagodniejszego, co swym brzmieniem niebezpiecznie przypomina czułość, i Steve nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak ma to wszystko potraktować.

Przełykając z trudem, Steve szturcha Danny'ego w głowę, żeby się pochylił i pozwolił mu dosięgnąć nasady swojego karku.  
\- Taa, cóż, uważam, że to powinno być przynajmniej dwadzieścia procent.

Najdziwniejsze jest to, że Steve czuje się swobodnie, _prawidłowo_ , mając przy sobie Danny'ego. Jakby jego przeznaczeniem od samego początku było towarzystwo pyskatego dodatku z Jersey, stojącego twardo u jego boku i czuwającego nad jego bezpieczeństwem.

I jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie, kiedy Danny trąca go łokciem i podaje mu nową butelkę piwa, Steve mówi: "Dzięki, skarbie" i cmoka go w czubek głowy.

Obaj równocześnie uświadamiają sobie, co się stało. Oczy Danny'ego otwierają się szerzej i przez ułamek sekundy Steve myśli, że zaraz oberwie pięścią w twarz i że urządzą sobie trzecią rundę [wzajemnie zagwarantowanego zniszczenia](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutual_Assured_Destruction) na podwórku za domem Ailani Kalakauy. Wówczas Danny przekrzywia głowę, jakby właśnie dokonał nieoczekiwanego i interesującego odkrycia, a Steve'owi z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu zasycha w gardle.

Odstawiwszy swoje piwo, Danny wyciąga ręce i przyciąga Steve'a bliżej do siebie, trzymając go za szlufki od paska. Steve stoi nieruchomo, podczas gdy Danny przygląda się jego twarzy, czując się bezradnym i niewiarygodnie bezbronnym - co jest absurdalne, skoro zna trzy różne sposoby na unieszkodliwienie Danny'ego w pozycji, w której się w tym momencie znajdują. Ale wtedy Danny opuszcza głowę i śmieje się bezgłośnie, mamrocząc: "Chyba mi odbiło", i obejmuje jedną dłonią kark Steve'a, zmuszając go, żeby się schylił, i całuje go łagodnie i słodko.

Drżąc na całym ciele, Steve nakrywa dłonią jego szczękę i przesuwa palcami po jego policzku, czując pod opuszkami kłujący zarost. Delikatnie wślizguje się językiem w usta Danny'ego i pozwala Danny'emu zrobić to samo, otacza go ramieniem w pasie i wsuwa dłoń w tylną kieszeń jego jeansów, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Całuje się z jedyną osobą na świecie zdolną doprowadzić go do nieprzytomnej wściekłości samym gadaniem i niech go cholera weźmie, jeśli nie czuje się przy tym, jakby znalazł swój dom.

Kiedy odrywają się od siebie, Steve oddycha ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł piętnaście kilometrów, a jedyne, co ma przed oczami, to Danny i jego niesamowicie błękitne tęczówki.

\- Cześć - mówi ochrypłym głosem.

Danny parska śmiechem, a Steve pociera kciukiem zmarszczki, które powstają od tego na jego twarzy.

Zostają na kolacji dłużej niż przez godzinę.  
`

* * *

`  
Jakiś czas później Chin podchodzi do niego i mówi: - Duke właśnie dzwonił. Ma kilkunastu świadków, którzy twierdzą, że widzieli, jak kilka godzin temu napadłeś i porwałeś jakiegoś faceta. Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Uh - bąka Steve.

Danny tak mocno zanosi się śmiechem, że ześlizguje się ze swojego krzesła i spada z łomotem na podłogę.  
`

* * *

`  
Jest już późno, kiedy Steve odwozi Danny'ego do jego samochodu.

Chociaż podróż przebiega w znacznie mniej wrogiej atmosferze, odbywa się także w całkowitym milczeniu. Steve bez przerwy zerka ukradkiem na Danny'ego, który wpatruje się za okno z niedającym się odczytać wyrazem twarzy. Nie wie, jakie są prawidłowe zasady postępowania w takiej sytuacji i, naprawdę, co może powiedzieć? "Hej, dzięki, że zagrałeś mojego chłopaka, ale teraz wszyscy sądzą, że za dwie sekundy kupimy sobie psa i adoptujemy razem dziecko, więc nie wydaje mi się, żeby ta cała historyjka, jak to się nienawidzimy i chcemy ze sobą zerwać, miała kogokolwiek przekonać. Co myślisz o tym, żebyśmy zaczęli chodzić ze sobą na poważnie?"

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmia Danny.

Steve wyrywa się z zamyślenia i uświadamia sobie, że zaparkował po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, przy której stało Camaro Danny'ego, działając na samym autopilocie.

\- Och - mówi tępo. - Uh, poczekaj, odprowadzę cię do samochodu.

\- Serio, całe pięć metrów? - obrusza się Danny i zbywa go machnięciem ręki. - Nie rób sobie kłopotu, McGarrett. Jestem pewien, że moja cnota będzie bezpieczna. - Odpiąwszy swój pas, Danny otwiera drzwi i po chwilowym wahaniu, odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Steve'a.

Serce Steve'a, ten zdradziecki sukinsyn, gubi rytm.

\- To było... ten wieczór był... - Danny zatacza palcem kółka w powietrzu - traumatyzujący. Naprawdę traumatyzujący i gdybyś kiedyś postanowił udać się do terapeuty, mam numer do kogoś dobrego.

Na przekór swoim słowom Danny uśmiecha się do niego, łagodnie i zadziornie i z niewymowną czułością, a Steve czuje, jak w odpowiedzi jego usta rozciągają się od ucha do ucha. Prawdopodobnie wygląda jak kretyn, ale nie jest w stanie zdobyć się na to, by się tym przejmować.

\- Nie było aż tak źle, co? - pyta Steve.

Danny kołysze dłonią w geście niezdecydowania. - Były pewne dobre elementy. Jedzenie, to po pierwsze. Wiele atrakcyjnych kobiet w bikini, to również było niezłe...

Steve przerywa mu pocałunkiem, ponieważ zdążył odkryć, że to najlepszy sposób, żeby go uciszyć. Nosy zderzają się ze sobą, wilgotne wargi prześlizgują się po sobie, słychać skrobanie zarostu, a Steve marzy, żeby to się nigdy nie skończyło.

Danny jest pierwszym, który się odsuwa. Nachylając się, składa ostatni, niewinny pocałunek na policzku Steve'a.  
\- Jeszcze się zobaczymy.

Steve obserwuje go, jak wsiada do swojego samochodu i odjeżdża, po czym sam rusza w drogę do domu.

Kiedy rozbiera się przed pójściem do łóżka, znajduje wizytówkę wetkniętą w kieszeń swojej koszuli, z nagryzmolonym na odwrocie numerem telefonu. Poniżej, zapisana prawie nieczytelnym charakterem pisma, widnieje notatka: _Zanim zaczniesz ustalać strategię co do społecznie akceptowalnej ilości czasu, który powinieneś odczekać, zanim zadzwonisz, w czwartek jest mecz Jetsów. Przynieś piwo._

Bystry i wrażliwy na potrzeby innych. Trudno uwierzyć, że Steve tak po prostu znalazł go na ulicy.  
`

* * *

`  
W niedzielę Steve odkurza cały dom, myje okna na parterze i szoruje do czystości swój prysznic. Wtedy i tylko wtedy pozwala sobie na wyciągnięcie akt Danny'ego, zarówno z czasów jego służby w Newark, jak i w Honolulu. A jeśli Danny nie chciał, żeby Steve to zrobił, powinien był pamiętać, by oprócz numeru telefonu zapisać mu także swój adres. Steve musi go jakoś znaleźć, a uzyskanie dostępu do akt osobowych jest najłatwiejszym sposobem.

Steve niby przypadkiem zapomina, że mógłby zwyczajnie zadzwonić do Danny'ego i zapytać. Następnie jedzie do mieszkania Danny'ego, by się upewnić, że wie, jak tam dotrzeć, i poświęca trochę czasu na przyjrzenie się temu miejscu. Jest to w pewnym sensie przerażające, ponieważ Steve'owi zdarzało się mieszkać w chatach na terenie [krajów rozwijających się](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kraje_rozwijaj%C4%85ce_si%C4%99), które sprawiały milsze wrażenie.

Poniedziałek wlecze się w nieskończenie wolnym tempie. Steve co chwilę spogląda na zegar, za każdym razem mając nadzieję, że zdoła przyspieszyć ruch wskazówek siłą swojego umysłu.

\- Masz dziś gorącą randkę, szefie? - drażni się z nim Kono.

\- W czwartek - odpowiada Steve zniechęconym głosem.

Kono obdarza go dziwnym spojrzeniem i wychodzi. Pół godziny później Chin wchodzi do jego biura z pudełkiem [czekoladowych ptysiów](http://www.cookinghawaiianstyle.com/component/recipe/recipes/detail/1695/coco-puff) i półlitrowym kubełkiem lodów.

\- Chciałbyś o tym pogadać? - pyta ze współczuciem Chin. Twarz Kelly'ego jest zupełnie poważna, jeśli nie liczyć wymownego błysku w jego oczach.

\- Wynoś się - warczy Steve.

\- Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z ekspertem, mogę zadzwonić po moją siostrzenicę - proponuje Chin. - Ma dwanaście lat, zrozumie cię.

\- Zarabiałem na życie zabijaniem ludzi - odpowiada Steve. - Nadal jestem w tym bardzo dobry. Dlaczego nikt o tym nie pamięta?

Chin śmieje się z niego i zostawia mu lody.

Wtorek nadchodzi wraz z nową sprawą, a Steve rzuca się w wir śledztwa z zapałem graniczącym z obłędem. Nie ma mowy, żeby odwołał spotkanie z Dannym, mimo że - jako gliniarz - Danny zrozumiałby rygory tej pracy oraz jej nieprzewidywalne godziny lepiej niż większość ludzi. Jednak Steve chce się z nim zobaczyć i jeśli musi wywiesić jakiegoś faceta z otwartego okna, żeby przyspieszyć rozwój wypadków, to jest to warte wściekłego telefonu od gubernatora.

W czwartek po południu Kono podchodzi do niego, gdy Steve kończy skuwać ostatniego z handlarzy żywym towarem.

\- Przed chwilą dzwonił Sam - oznajmia. - Danny został postrzelony.  
`

* * *

`  
Chin rzucił się na niego, zanim zdążył wskoczyć do samochodu, i wydobył kluczyki z jego rąk, tak więc Kono odwozi go do Queen’s Medical Center. Steve spędza całą jazdę, wbijając palce we własne nogi, dzięki czemu nie próbuje przejąć kierownicy, ani nie opuszcza szyby w oknie i nie strzela do każdego idioty, który wchodzi im w drogę.

Sam przekazał im wszystkie informacje, jakie posiadał: Danny rozmawiał z potencjalnym świadkiem, kiedy ktoś do niego strzelił. To było tylko rutynowe przeczesywanie okolicy miejsca zbrodni, więc Danny nie miał na sobie kamizelki. Sam przybył na miejsce akurat wtedy, gdy sanitariusze ładowali Danny'ego do karetki, zatem nie wiedział, jak ciężki był jego stan.

Steve ma świadomość, jakie szkody potrafi wyrządzić kula i obrazy tychże szkód przewijają się błyskawicznie przez jego głowę: mięśnie rozdarte na strzępy, kości roztrzaskane na tak małe odłamki, że nie da się ich poskładać, rozerwane tętnice tryskające krwią szybciej niż palce są w stanie je uciskać. Tamto krępe, ruchliwe ciało, niesprawne i zrujnowane albo leżące zupełnie nieruchomo, opalona skóra i niebieskie oczy spłowiałe do bladej szarości. Sześciopak piwa kupiony z kilkudniowym wyprzedzeniem i stojący w jego lodówce, ponieważ Steve chciał mieć pewność, że o nim nie zapomni.

Kono wysadza go przy wejściu i Steve wdziera się na ostry dyżur niczym rozszalały huragan w kamizelce kuloodpornej. Wdaje się w spór z obsługą recepcji, warcząc na nich z wściekłością, kiedy odmawiają udzielenia mu jakichkolwiek informacji, na przemian wymachując odznaką i miotając wokół obłąkanym wzrokiem, aż ktoś w końcu, _w końcu_ , kieruje go w stronę oddzielonego parawanami łóżka.

Danny siedzi zgarbiony w koszuli i bokserkach, skubiąc z niepocieszoną miną opatrunek na swoim prawym udzie. Jego włosy są nieludzko potargane, a na jednym z jego policzków widać zadrapanie, lecz poza tym jest cały i zdrowy.

\- Kurwa, Danny - jęczy Steve, a jego dłonie niemal trzęsą się z ulgi.

Danny podnosi wzrok i rozdziawia usta. - Co do diabła? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, kluseczko. - Steve bierze sobie stołek i opada na niego bezwładnie.

\- Nie, poważnie - pyta w osłupieniu Danny - jak się dowiedziałeś? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zdążyli zadzwonić do moich rodziców.

\- Siostrzeniec Kono był w jednym z patroli, które odpowiedziały na twoje wezwanie. - Steve wyciąga rękę, zatrzymując dłoń ponad zakrwawionym bandażem. - Co się stało?

\- Jakiemuś gnojkowi się poszczęściło. - Danny wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, że ktoś wycelował w niego broń i pociągnął za spust.

\- Złapali go? - Steve próbuje zadać to pytanie tonem niewinnego zainteresowania, ale w jego głosie słychać więcej żądzy mordu niż zamierzał.

Danny patrzy na niego wilkiem i trzepie go w ucho. - Taa, złapali go, został aresztowany i pójdzie do więzienia na długą odsiadkę, więc możesz przestać mieć taką minę, jakby miała ci pęknąć żyłka. Ah, ah! - Grozi mu palcem, kiedy Steve otwiera usta, by zaprotestować. - To tylko draśnięcie. Jedna miła pani podała mi już miejscowe znieczulenie. Kilka minut, aż zastrzyk zacznie działać, parę szwów, a potem będę mógł iść do domu i obejrzeć, jak Jetsi dostają po dupie.

Steve dąsa się, wysyłając Kono sms-a z najświeższymi informacjami.

Ale rozchmurza się, kiedy Danny pozwala mu zostać, w czasie gdy lekarka zajmie się zszywaniem dwunastocentymetrowej rany na jego nodze. Zawdzięcza to głównie błagalnemu spojrzeniu, którym obdarza Danny'ego, dopóki tamten nie przewraca oczami i nie oznajmia lekarce:  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. On i tak prawdopodobnie spuści się na linie z sufitu, jeśli pani go stąd wykopie.

Dają Danny'emu do ubrania parę spodni od medycznego uniformu[5], gdyż jego własne spodnie już dawno zostały pocięte i wyrzucone do kosza na odpady biologiczne. Pojawia się także recepta na antybiotyki, którą Steve wyrywa z dłoni lekarki. Uśmiecha się ujmująco, kiedy kobieta spogląda na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

\- Będę się nim dobrze opiekował - zapewnia, trzepiąc Danny'ego po palcach, gdy ten próbuje odebrać mu receptę.

\- Jasne - mówi powoli lekarka. - Detektywie Williams, czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Nie, nie mam żadnych pytań, wszystko jest świetnie, _hooyah_ [6] - mamrocze Danny, odpychając się od łóżka, żeby wstać. Zamachuje się na Steve'a, kiedy ten przysuwa się bliżej, gotowy złapać Danny'ego, jeśli się potknie. - Nie, dziękuję, potrafię chodzić samodzielnie. Robię to od ponad trzydziestu lat.

Kono czeka na nich na zewnątrz, przewijając coś na swojej komórce. Podnosi wzrok z uśmiechem i mówi: - Hej! Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. - Jednak jej radosna mina szybko przechodzi w gapienie się z otwartymi ustami, a następne słowa Kono brzmią: - Jasny gwint, myślałam, że Steve żartował na temat tych krawatów.

\- Słucham? - Steve patrzy na Danny'ego i, no dobrze, całość jego znacznego skupienia była skoncentrowana na nodze Danny'ego, zatem można było mu wybaczyć, że przeoczył ten element ubioru wokół jego szyi.

\- Co to niby miało znaczyć? - pyta Danny, jeżąc się.

\- Nic takiego, twój krawat jest w porządku - mówi uspokajająco Steve i delikatnie prowadzi Danny'ego w stronę czekającego [Cruze'a](http://hawaiifiveo.wikia.com/wiki/Kono's_Car).

Danny wyściubia głowę zza Steve'a, żeby posłać Kono piorunujące spojrzenie. - Powinnaś wiedzieć, że dostałem ten krawat od mojej córki.

\- Do twarzy ci w nim - odpowiada Kono, a z jej szeroko otwartych oczu emanuje czysta szczerość. Steve często widuje tę minę, zazwyczaj uzupełnioną przez: "On sam się nawinął pod mojego kopniaka[7]" albo "Nie wiedziałam, że chciałeś go przytomnego. Mój błąd."

Danny patrzy na nią podejrzliwie, ale przyjmuje komplement, nie doszukując się w nim drugiego dna. Kiedy pomagają mu usadowić się na tylnym siedzeniu, Kono mówi do Steve'a:  
\- Chin odprowadził twojego pick-upa pod twój dom. Możemy sami wszystko dokończyć, jeżeli chcesz dzisiaj urwać się wcześniej.

Steve wzdycha z ulgą. - Mahalo. - Ma plany na zbliżający się weekend, a większość z nich dotyczy tego, by ulokować Danny'ego w jego domu i nigdy nie pozwolić mu go opuścić.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - pyta Kono, odpalając silnik.

\- Do apteki - odpowiada Steve, gdy w tym samym czasie Danny mamrocze: - Na komisariat.

Steve odwraca się na swoim fotelu i mierzy wzrokiem Danny'ego. Danny nie pozostaje mu dłużny.

W następnym momencie Danny wzdycha i oznajmia: - Do apteki, a potem na komisariat.

\- Wracasz do pracy? - pyta Steve, podnosząc głos z oburzeniem.

Kono wyjeżdża ze szpitalnego parkingu, świetnie udając osobę, która nie słyszy rozmowy toczącej się tuż obok niej.

Danny patrzy na Steve'a z grymasem na twarzy. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chcę tylko zabrać swojego służbowego laptopa. Jest kilka formularzy, które należy wypełnić, kiedy zostaje się rannym na służbie, a skoro wygląda na to, że przez następne kilka dni będę siedział w domu w samej bieliźnie, równie dobrze mogę się nimi zająć.

\- Niech twój partner ci go przywiezie - mówi Steve.

Danny drapie się w szczękę i mruczy coś pod nosem.

Steve mruży oczy. - Wybacz, nie dosłyszałem, co mówisz. Zechciałbyś to powtórzyć, używając prawdziwych słów?

Danny krzywi się z niezadowoleniem i zapada się głębiej w siedzenie niczym obrażony nastolatek, wpatrując się gniewnie za okno i unikając wzroku Steve'a.  
\- Powiedziałem, że nie mam partnera. Poprzedni zostawił mnie tydzień temu, a skoro Meka wciąż jest na zwolnieniu z powodu niezdolności do służby, kapitan nie możne znaleźć nikogo innego, kto chciałby mnie znosić. - Danny uśmiecha się cierpko. - Słynę z tego, że jestem porywczy i że ciężko się ze mną pracuje.

\- Och - mówi Steve.

\- Tak czy siak, potrzebny mi mój samochód - mamrocze Danny.

\- W porządku. - Steve z powrotem odwraca się twarzą ku przedniej szybie. Zapada napięta, niezręczna cisza i po paru chwilach Danny burczy: - Przestań.

\- Z czym mam przestać? Przecież nic nie robię! - protestuje Steve.

\- Nie próbuj, nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie planujesz właśnie jakiejś operacji w stylu ninja, żeby wyeliminować cały wydział zabójstw policji w Honolulu, bo i tak ci nie uwierzę. - Danny dźga palcem tył głowy Steve'a. - Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie wyręczał w rozwiązywaniu moich konfliktów, Steven. Dorastałem w Jersey, mam metr sześćdziesiąt pięć wzrostu odkąd chodziłem do _ósmej klasy_ , potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Moim zdaniem to słodkie - wtrąca Kono.

Danny patrzy na nią, jakby poczuł się całkowicie zdradzony. - Co to ma być? Czy ty go jeszcze zachęcasz? Może zachęcałaś go od samego początku i to dlatego Five-Oh pojawia się w wiadomościach z takimi nagłówkami jak: "Śmierć i Zagłada w Waikiki" albo "Apokalipsa Na Żywo, Naprawdę, To Się Dzieje Właśnie Teraz"?

W tym momencie Steve zostawia ich samych sobie - Kono się śmieje, a Danny obwinia ją o najprzeróżniejsze rzeczy - i biegnie do apteki, żeby wykupić receptę Danny'ego. Kiedy wraca, pozostała dwójka toczy żarliwą debatę na temat lekcji surfingu.

\- Zabawa, dobre ćwiczenie fizyczne, wszystko zupełnie bezpieczne - twierdzi Kono.

\- Rekiny, rak skóry, moja córka w bikini, chłopcy oglądający moją córkę w bikini - odpowiada Danny.

Grace Williams, dla której Danny wyrwał się z korzeniami i przebył w ślad za nią ponad osiem tysięcy kilometrów. Steve pamięta, jak Danny o niej opowiadał, niemalże gruchając, gdy mówił Chinowi, że była najlepsza w swojej klasie w konkursie ortograficznym, a jego twarz rozświetlała miłość i tak wielka duma, że Steve'a zabolało serce.

Steve zastanawia się, czy to samolubne z jego strony, że chce ukraść kawałek tej miłości i zachować go dla siebie.

Wysiada razem z Dannym pod komisariatem policji i w ostatniej chwili wydaje Kono kilka poleceń, po czym macha jej na do widzenia. Kiedy się odwraca, Danny stoi za jego plecami z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- A jak, tak dokładnie, zamierzasz wrócić tam, gdziekolwiek powinieneś się znaleźć? - pyta Danny tonem kogoś, kto już zna odpowiedź, ale wolałby jej nie znać.

Steve posyła mu promienny uśmiech. - Ty możesz mnie podwieźć.

\- Mówi, że mogę go podwieźć. - Danny wyrzuca obie dłonie w powietrze, ruszając w kierunku wejścia. - Jesteś zbyt łaskawy, nie, poważnie, czuję się przytłoczony wspaniałomyślnością kryjącą się w twojej duszy.

Steve nie odrywa wzroku od Danny'ego, dzięki czemu spostrzega, w którym dokładnie momencie Danny traci tę rozluźnioną, niedbałą postawę, jaką prezentował w samochodzie podczas przekomarzania się z Kono. Jego plecy się prostują, jego sylwetka staje się powściągliwa i przygotowana na przyjęcie ataku. Patrzy prosto przed siebie, gdy utykając wchodzi do głównego pomieszczenia wydziału i zmierza do biurka wciśniętego w kąt pokoju.

Idąc jego tropem, Steve omiata spojrzeniem zatłoczoną salę i odnotowuje sposób, w jaki wszyscy zerkają na Danny'ego. Być może wynika to ze sprzeczności, jaką stanowi widok człowieka ubranego w krawat, skórzane półbuty i szpitalne spodnie, jednak mając na uwadze nieprzyjazne zabarwienie niektórych z tych spojrzeń, Steve w to wątpi. Nikt nie podchodzi do Danny'ego ani nie próbuje go zagadnąć, kiedy ten układa kilka tekturowych teczek na swoim laptopie i zamyka na klucz swoje biurko.

Steve chwyta wszystko, zanim Danny zdąży to zrobić, i wkłada sobie pod pachę. - Możemy już iść?

Nie marnując słów, Danny kiwa głową i prowadzi ich do wyjścia. Są już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy rozlega się czyjś grzmiący okrzyk: - Williams!

Danny spina się i prostuje barki, po czym obraca się na swojej zdrowej nodze. - Sir.

Mężczyzna idący w ich stronę jest starszy, jego włosy są mocno przyprószone siwizną i krzywi się, jakby ktoś napluł mu do kawy.  
\- Słyszałem, że zostałeś postrzelony.

\- Tak, sir - potwierdza Danny. Stoi na baczność, ze wzrokiem utkwionym ponad lewym ramieniem mężczyzny i dłońmi opuszczonymi zupełnie nieruchomo wzdłuż boków.

Mężczyzna wzdycha i uciska grzbiet swojego nosa. - Przesłuchanie świadka, Williams. Dałem ci tę robotę, żebyś nie wpakował się w żadne kłopoty. Jak ci się udało to spieprzyć? - mówi i kręci głową. - Mniejsza z tym, nie chcę wiedzieć. Weź wolne do końca tygodnia. Nie chcę cię widzieć wcześniej niż w poniedziałek.

\- Tak, sir.

Steve chrząka. Mężczyzna błyskawicznie przenosi na niego swoje spojrzenie, jego zmarszczone brwi wygładzają się nieznacznie, przechodząc w wyraz ogólnej niechęci do całej ludzkości.  
\- Potrzebuje pan czegoś?

\- Nie, ja tylko pomagam Danny'emu zabrać kilka jego rzeczy, kapitanie...?

\- Akau - odpowiada zwięźle tamten.

\- Kapitan Akau. Fantastycznie. - Steve uśmiecha się do niego i nie podaje facetowi ręki. - Wkrótce się z panem zobaczę.

\- Co to miało być? - pyta stanowczo Danny, gdy tylko wychodzą na zewnątrz.

\- Co masz na myśli? - odpowiada niewinnie Steve.

\- Jak możesz pytać, co mam na myśli? - pyta Danny, a jego głos przybiera na sile. - Czy ty aby nie groziłeś właśnie kapitanowi policji Honolulu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Gdzie jest twój samochód?

Danny wypowiada kilka niemiłych słów o Steve'ie i jego przodkach, zwłaszcza kiedy Steve porywa jego kluczyki i wskakuje na siedzenie kierowcy. Jego oczy pałają wściekłością, dłonie przecinają powietrze, jakby to była jedyna rzecz powstrzymująca go przed użyciem przemocy na osobie Steve'a - i to jest najbardziej normalne wrażenie, jakie Danny sprawiał, odkąd przestąpili próg komisariatu policji, a Steve radośnie prowokuje go, żeby nie przestawał.

Jednak zanim Steve skręca na swój podjazd, Danny staje się bardziej milczący i zamknięty w sobie, a głowa opada mu z wyczerpania.

\- Powinienem pojechać do domu - mamrocze, gdy Steve pomaga mu wysiąść z samochodu.

\- Mam piwo - mówi Steve.

Danny zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, a następnie wlecze się ku frontowym drzwiom.

Steve sadza Danny'ego na kanapie i idzie sprawdzić zawartość swojej lodówki. Znajduje piersi z kurczaka i dosyć warzyw, żeby wystarczyło na sałatkę. Nic przesadnie wystawnego, ale Steve ma przeczucie, że Danny i tak nie będzie w stanie przełknąć niczego więcej.

\- Hej. - Danny wsuwa głowę do kuchni, wyglądając zza framugi.

\- Co jest, skarbie? - Steve szpera w jednej z szafek, wyciągając stamtąd przenośny grill.

Powłócząc nogami, Danny wchodzi do kuchni i pociera dłonią swój kark. - Pozwolisz, że skorzystam z twojego prysznica?

\- Taa, oczywiście, pozwól, że... zaczekaj, musimy zabezpieczyć twoje szwy. - Ustawiwszy grill na blacie, Steve kieruje Danny'ego w stronę schodów. - Łazienka jest za drugimi drzwiami po lewej. Daj mi parę minut i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

Gdy Steve dociera na górę z apteczką w ręku, Danny siedzi na muszli klozetowej w samych bokserkach. Steve zatrzymuje się na moment, ponieważ bez względu na to, jak obcisłe były koszule Danny'ego, odwalały one cholernie dobrą robotę, ukrywając to, co było pod spodem. Mężczyzna składa się wyłącznie z solidnych, zwartych mięśni, jego szerokie ramiona zwężają się w szczupłą talię i Steve nie ma bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem ten facet nie dostaje udaru cieplnego, bo jest bardziej owłosiony niż spaniel jego sąsiada.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, kotku?

Przerywając uważne oględziny bardzo przyzwoitych mięśni klatki piersiowej, Steve podnosi wzrok i widzi, że Danny obserwuje go z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. Przemądrzała riposta zamiera mu w gardle i Steve podchodzi bliżej, stając pomiędzy rozchylonymi nogami Danny'ego. Obejmując dłońmi jego szczękę, Steve pochyla się i zaczyna składać pocałunki na czole Danny'ego, na jego nosie, obu policzkach, a na koniec na jego ustach. Danny odchyla głowę i rozchyla wargi, i całują się powoli, pobłażliwie, oddychając tym samym powietrzem.

Danny ma szkliste spojrzenie, kiedy odrywają się od siebie, i z ponurym sapnięciem delikatnie uderza czołem o pierś Steve'a.  
\- Naprawdę powinienem wziąć teraz ten prysznic. Chyba że chcesz, żeby nasz pierwszy raz zdarzył się w łazience. - Steve otwiera usta, a Danny pospiesznie zakrywa mu je dłonią. - Prawidłowa odpowiedź brzmi "nie".

Śmiejąc się cicho, Steve otwiera apteczkę i klęka przed Dannym. Ktoś w szpitalu zajął się ogoleniem skóry wokół rany, tak więc Steve musi tylko nałożyć wodoodporny opatrunek i docisnąć go mocno, wygładzając dłonią krawędzie, by mieć pewność, że szczelnie się przykleił. I, hej, to nie wina Steve'a, że rana znajduje się tak wysoko na udzie Danny'ego, zatem jeżeli dłoń Steve'a co chwilę zawadza o powiększającą się wypukłość napierającą od środka na rozporek jego bokserek, to jest to wyłącznie czysty zbieg okoliczności.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym utrapieniem - jęczy żałośnie Danny. - Poważnie, musisz przestać. Nie uprawiałem seksu z nikim, odkąd byłem _z Rachel_. To było dwa lata temu, jestem w tej chwili bardzo wrażliwy i kategorycznie nie zamierzam spuścić się w gatki jak jakiś nastolatek.

Steve nie potrafi zignorować takiego _wyzwania_.

Danny skowyczy i bije gdzie popadnie i obrzuca go wyzwiskami, podczas gdy Steve ze śmiechem stawia go na nogi i przywiera do jego pleców. Obejmuje ramieniem klatkę piersiową Danny'ego i chwyta go przez bokserki, a Danny przeklina głośno i przeciągle, ale jego biodra poruszają się ochoczo, gdy Steve w tym czasie mocno i szybko pociera nasadą dłoni o jego fiuta.

\- Zabiję cię - grozi Danny, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, kluseczko. - Steve ściska go w dłoni z taką siłą, że graniczy to z bólem, a Danny szczytuje z gardłowym jękiem.

Steve podtrzymuje ciężar jego ciała, kiedy mięśnie Danny'ego wiotczeją, i masuje jego brzuch kojącymi, okrężnymi ruchami. Całując go za uchem, mówi:  
\- Nie żartowałeś o swojej pobudliwości.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoi rodzice prawdopodobnie uprawiali seks w tej łazience? - odgryza się Danny.

Zrozpaczone "Czemu to _powiedziałeś_?" Steve'a pewnie zostało usłyszane w całej okolicy. Danny wyje ze śmiechu i ten dźwięk ściga Steve'a aż na parter, gdzie Steve koncentruje się na przygotowaniu kolacji i na niemyśleniu o niczym, najlepiej już nigdy.

Danny schodzi na dół ubrany w koszulkę z logo Marynarki i stare dresowe spodnie, których nogawki podwinął tyle razy, że wygląda jak mały chłopiec bawiący się w G.I. Joe. W normalnych okolicznościach Steve nienawidziłby myśli, że ktoś grzebał w jego szufladach, lecz widok Danny'ego w jego ubraniach sprawia, iż jakaś pierwotna część jego mózgu wydaje donośny pomruk zadowolenia.

\- Hej. - Steve przyciąga go do siebie i całuje, wsuwając ukradkiem jedną dłoń za gumkę jego spodni, aby przeprowadzić rekonesans i, owszem, Danny pod dresem nie ma na sobie bielizny. Steve nie może się powstrzymać i przesuwa palcami wzdłuż rowka między pośladkami Danny'ego, czując, jak mięśnie mężczyzny kurczą się i drgają, gdy lekko kreśli kółka na jego skórze.

Danny wije się w jego objęciach, a z głębi jego gardła wydobywa się płaczliwy jęk. - Steve, jeśli znowu doprowadzisz do tego, że spuszczę się w spodnie, przywalę ci pięścią w kutasa.

Steve pieści ustami wrażliwy fragment skóry za jego uchem. - Wydawało mi się, że wcześniej zaspokoiłeś na jakiś czas swój apetyt.

\- Nie, wcześniej tylko obudziło się moje libido i przypomniało sobie, że ma trochę zaległości do nadrobienia. - Danny delikatnie odpycha go od siebie i uśmiechając się cierpko, spogląda w dół na swoje spodnie, które teraz do złudzenia przypominają namiot. - Kurwa, nie miałem tak krótkiego [okresu refrakcji](http://iv.pl/images/98207549146570655464.jpg), odkąd stuknęła mi dwudziestka.

\- Wiem, jak możemy to naprawić - oznajmia Steve z niesamowicie sprośnym uśmieszkiem.

Danny chichocze i całuje go w dolną stronę szczęki. - Najpierw jedzenie. Później możesz mnie wykorzystać do wszystkich niecnych rzeczy, jakie przyjdą ci do głowy.

Okazuje się jednak, że ten długi dzień w końcu odbija się na Dannym, bo mężczyzna ledwo w połowie opróżnia swój talerz, gdy zaczyna przysypiać. Steve podaje mu jego antybiotyki i wysyła go na górę, mówiąc, gdzie znajdzie zapasową szczoteczkę do zębów, a potem sprząta pozostałości po kolacji. Czuje się nieco zawiedziony, że nie będzie mógł zapoznać się bliżej z tym krępym ciałem, jednak to daje mu czas na złożenie wniosku o przeniesienie i zajęcie się wstępną papierkową robotą w sprawie handlu ludźmi. I może zerka na zegar co kilka minut, czekając na moment, gdy wskazówki pokażą rozsądną godzinę, aby położyć się spać, ponieważ Danny potrzebuje odpoczynku, a Steve mógłby nie być w stanie utrzymać rąk przy sobie, jeżeli zbyt wcześnie uda się do łóżka.

Kiedy Steve zjawia się na górze, Danny leży zwinięty w kłębek po prawej stronie łóżka, a spod koca, który naciągnął sobie po sam czubek głowy, wystaje tylko czupryna potarganych blond włosów. Tak cicho, jak tylko potrafi, Steve myje zęby i korzysta z toalety, po czym rozbiera się do samych bokserek. Gdy materac ugina się pod ciężarem Steve'a, Danny wydaje senny odgłos, przekręca się na łóżku i zarzuca rękę na jego talię, nie budząc się nawet na sekundę. Przyciskając twarz do ramienia Steve'a, Danny wzdycha z zadowoleniem i nieruchomieje. Gdyby Steve musiał zgadywać, uznałby to za odruch pozostały po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa, którego nie zdołał wymazać nawet jego gorzki koniec.

Steve jest świadom, że rozwód był dla Danny'ego piekłem. Zachowywał się chłodno i rzeczowo, opowiadając o tym Steve'owi, gdy siedzieli razem na prywatnej plaży za domem Ailani, ukryci przed przypadkowymi spojrzeniami. Jednak Steve widział w jego oczach ciągle świeże cierpienie oraz gniew ustępujący miejsca samooskarżeniom i wątpliwościom, stąd wiedział, że Danny obwinia siebie o to, jak zakończyło się jego małżeństwo i nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo narzekał na swoją byłą żonę.

Steve nie mógł znieść tego, że Danny sprawiał wrażenie tak małego i zagubionego, więc sam zaczął mówić - o wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęła jego matka, o tym, że ojciec odesłał go z domu i za nic nie chciał się zgodzić na jego powrót, a on szczerze sądził, że jego tata nie potrafił dłużej ścierpieć jego widoku, że smutek po śmierci żony załamał go tak bardzo, iż nie chciał mieć przy sobie niczego, co by mu o niej przypominało. Później wyniknęła sprawa z braćmi Hesse i tamta pamiętna rozmowa przez telefon, i wreszcie powrót na Hawaje po raz pierwszy od osiemnastu lat. A teraz mieszka w domu swojego ojca i wie, że wszystko zostało wysprzątane, lecz czasami nadal może dojrzeć na ścianie plamy krwi. Bardzo długo obwiniał się o to, co się stało, ale teraz wie, że w żaden sposób nie mógł temu zapobiec, Hesse był psychopatą, pewnych spraw Steve zwyczajnie nie był w stanie kontrolować, i czy Danny rozumie, co Steve usiłuje powiedzieć?

\- Jasne, kotku - odpowiedział cicho Danny, a potem przysunął się bliżej do Steve'a i słuchał, gdy Steve pokazywał mu gwiazdozbiory na nocnym niebie.

Malia zrobiła im wtedy zdjęcie - Danny opiera głowę na ramieniu Steve'a i podąża wzrokiem za jego wyciągniętą ręką ku Na-hoku-pa[8]. Oprawiła je w ramkę, a teraz Steve trzyma tę fotografię na swoim biurku, ponieważ ludzie powinni mieć zdjęcia swoich drugich połówek w swoim miejscu pracy.

I może Steve powinien się niepokoić, ponieważ sytuacja zmienia się szybko, a oni przeszli właśnie do kolejnego etapu i następnym krokiem będzie _małżeństwo_ , zaś Steve jeszcze nigdy nie był w związku, w którym obie strony przebywałyby w tym samym kraju przez dłuższy okres czasu.

Jednakże znalazł Danny'ego w samą porę, kiedy go potrzebował - zarozumiałego, wyszczekanego, irytującego drania, który dumnie przemaszerował przez linie obronne Steve'a i rozgościł się w jego sercu, kładąc nogi na stole i domagając się piwa, jakby to cholerne miejsce było jego własnością. Co więcej, Danny również jest popieprzony, ale to w porządku, gdyż to oznacza, że nie ucieknie z krzykiem, stanąwszy w obliczu ogólnego popaprania Steve'a. Danny wpycha się w przestrzeń należącą do Steve'a i nie zamierza się wynieść, bo jest właśnie takim typem człowieka, bo wie, jak to jest siedzieć samotnie w ciemności, gdy za jedyne towarzystwo służą zwątpienie i nienawiść do samego siebie, a Steve nie chce nawet pamiętać tych czasów, kiedy nie miał go przy sobie.

Otwarta dłoń uderza go w twarz. - Przes'ań myśleć - mamrocze Danny. - 'a tu pró'uję spać.

Steve prycha śmiechem i całuje go w czubek głowy. - Wybacz, skarbie. Po prostu mnóstwo spraw nie daje mi spokoju.

Danny zrzędzi pod nosem i przewraca się na drugi bok, ciągnąc Steve'a ze sobą, aż Steve opiera się klatką piersiową o plecy Danny'ego. Wtedy Danny przyciąga rękę Steve'a do swoich ust i składa pocałunek we wnętrzu jego dłoni, po czym otacza się nią w pasie.  
\- Śpij, SuperSEALu. Łóżka służą wyłącznie do szczęśliwych rzeczy, więc resztę zostaw sobie na jutro.

Steve'owi udaje się milczeć przez całe dziesięć sekund. - Co to za szczęśliwe rzeczy?

Danny jęczy żałośnie. - Przysięgam, w tej chwili zamorduję ciebie i całe pudełko małych kotków. Idź wreszcie spać.

Szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, Steve wtula twarz we włosy Danny'ego i zamyka oczy.  
`

* * *

`  
Steve wstaje o piątej rano przy akompaniamencie powtarzanych na zmianę "Dlaczego?" i "Nie, poważnie, _dlaczego_?" Zrzędząc, Danny wtula się w ciepłe miejsce pozostawione przez ciało Steve'a i zapada z powrotem w sen, zanim Steve kończy się ubierać.

Zazwyczaj w piątki Steve idzie pobiegać, ale tym razem nie chce za bardzo oddalać się od domu na wypadek, gdyby Danny go potrzebował. To całkowicie możliwe - Danny wciąż jest ranny i przebywa w nieznanym sobie budynku. Mniejsza z tym, że jest wykwalifikowanym gliniarzem, nie ma większych problemów z poruszaniem się i najpewniej skopałby Steve'owi tyłek, gdyby mógł usłyszeć, o czym Steve myślał w tym momencie.

Gdzieś tam, jakimś cudem, Chin prawdopodobnie się z niego śmieje.

Steve pływa przed godzinę i niemal kończy przygotowywać śniadanie, kiedy Danny wtacza się do kuchni, uwiesza się na Steve'ie niczym miś koala i kradnie jego kawę.

\- Hej, skarbie - mówi Steve, próbując się nie roześmiać, bo włosy Danny'ego tuż po wstaniu z łóżka wyglądają przezabawnie.

Danny mamrocze jakieś słowa, które być może były w języku angielskim i wtula twarz w plecy Steve'a, odrywając się od nich wyłącznie po to, by pociągnąć kilka łyczków ze skradzionego kubka. Jest to oszałamiająco ujmujące i Steve nie ma serca, by kazać mu zaczekać przy stole, pomimo utrudnień w gotowaniu, jakie stwarza przyczepiony do pleców marudny, pochodzący z Jersey inwalida.

Karmi Danny'ego omletem i następną pigułką antybiotyku, mówi mu, gdzie może znaleźć składniki do przygotowania kanapki, jeśli później zgłodnieje, i wychodzi z domu, zanim Danny zupełnie się obudzi i zauważy, że Steve ukradł klucze do jego samochodu oraz mieszkania.

\- Nie widziałeś tego miejsca - stwierdza Steve, gdy Chin unosi brew na widok Camaro stojącego na przydzielonym Steve'owi miejscu parkingowym. - To jakaś rudera. Nie może tam mieszkać z gojącą się raną postrzałową, jeszcze złapie [MRSA](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/MRSA).

\- To dziwnie urocze, na swój kontrolujący, stalkerowy sposób - rozmyśla na głos Kono.

\- Skoro tak uważasz - odpowiada Steve i ukrywa swoją kopię wniosku o przeniesienie.

Po południu spotyka się z gubernatorem. Jest to jedna z ich comiesięcznych ewaluacji, podczas których Denning zadaje kąśliwe pytania na temat niektórych z prowadzonych przez nich spraw i wysuniętych żądań, zaś Steve udziela odpowiedzi, prezentując w pełnej krasie swój styl bycia dający do zrozumienia Zostałem Wyszkolony by Opierać się Torturom, Sam Się Przekonaj.

Tym razem jednak, zamiast odprawić Steve'a po wygłoszeniu zawoalowanych gróźb, Denning rozsiada się na swoim fotelu i obdarza go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- A teraz porozmawiajmy o detektywie sierżancie Williamsie.

Steve sztywnieje, nabierając złych przeczuć z powodu złowróżbnego tonu, który krył się w tych słowach.  
\- Detektyw Williams jest zasłużonym detektywem wydziału zabójstw i posiada bogate doświadczenie w walce z przemysłem narkotykowym oraz przestępczością zorganizowaną. Wierzę, że będzie on cennym nabytkiem dla naszej jednostki.

\- Detektyw Williams dołączył do policji Honolulu rok temu i w tym czasie zgromadził listę nagan dłuższą niż moja ręka - odpowiada oschle Denning.

\- Ma też jeszcze dłuższą listę pochwał udzielonych przez jego kapitana w Newark - odparowuje Steve. - Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, w taki sposób traktowani są tutaj haole, sir. Większość z tych nagan nie wynikała z jego winy, a przynajmniej nie do końca.

\- Przejechał przez całe Oahu z mężczyzną przywiązanym do maski swojego samochodu.

\- Chodzi o Kaleo? Ten facet był skorumpowanym gliną, zasłużył sobie na to. - Widząc niewzruszoną minę Denninga, Steve wyjaśnia: - Kaleo sprzedawał informacje, które zniweczyły śledztwa w kilkunastu sprawach. Kiedy wydział wewnętrzny wszczął dochodzenie, najpierw próbował wrobić, a później zabić detektywa Hanamoę, by zatrzeć po sobie ślady. To właśnie detektyw Williams zawiózł Hanamoę do szpitala w samą porę, by uratować mu życie, i to on znalazł dowody, które umożliwiły skazanie Kaleo.

Denning przekrzywia głowę. - A tamta przejażdżka miała być tylko dla hecy?

Po części dokładnie tak było, ale o tym Steve nie wspomina. - Kaleo gromadził swoje pieniądze w Singapurze, gdzie wciąż ściśle przestrzega się przepisów w zakresie poufności informacji. Detektyw Williams próbował jedynie przekonać Kaleo, żeby polecił bankowi udostępnić dane dotyczące jego konta. Co mu się udało.

Meka przez długi czas był jedynym przyjacielem Danny'ego na wyspie. Przy wszystkich swoich wadach, Danny był bezwzględnie lojalny, tak więc nie odniósł się życzliwie do próby jego morderstwa.

Denning przez dłuższą chwilę przygląda się badawczo Steve'owi. - Rozumiesz, na czym polega dylemat, przed którym stoję, McGarrett?

\- Sir?

\- Mniej więcej raz w tygodniu wpływają do mnie skargi na ciebie albo twój zespół i muszę poświęcać cenne godziny swojego czasu na łagodzenie sytuacji i przepraszanie ludzi, ważnych ludzi, którzy wnoszą ogromny wkład w ekonomię tej wyspy. A teraz chcesz, żebym pozwolił człowiekowi, którego metody działania są równie ryzykanckie i lekceważące prawo jak twoje, dołączyć do jednostki specjalnej i przyznał mu specjalne przywileje?

Steve mruga oczami z zakłopotaniem. - Danny nie stosuje ryzykanckich metod.

Denning otwiera szufladę i wyjmuje z niej zdjęcie. Obraz jest ziarnisty, jakby była to klatka z nagrania wykonanego telefonem, i ukazuje srebrne Camaro przejeżdżające przez skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle, z przywiązanym do maski mężczyzną, którego usta otwarte są w niemym krzyku. Steve widział już wcześniej to zdjęcie. Danny ma jego kopię w swojej poczcie elektronicznej. Wydrukował je na wysokiej jakości papierze fotograficznym i zrobił z niego kartkę z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia dla Meki. Ale o tym także Steve nie zamierza powiedzieć Denningowi.

\- W tym wypadku trzeba uwzględnić okoliczności łagodzące. Normalnie Danny bardzo przestrzega przepisów - zapewnia solennie Steve. - Zawsze mi powtarza, że nie mogę robić pewnych rzeczy bez nakazu, a nawet z nakazem. Myślę, że będzie miał dobry wpływ na cały zespół.

Denning patrzy na niego wzrokiem bez wyrazu.

Steve pochyla się do przodu i zaczyna go ogarniać lekka desperacja, ponieważ to jest istotne z przyczyn, których sam jeszcze nie do końca pojmuje.  
\- Panie gubernatorze, nie twierdzę, że Danny jest idealny. Ma niewyparzony język oraz problemy z podporządkowaniem się przełożonym. Ale jest jednym z najbystrzejszych ludzi, jakich znam, i najbardziej oddanym swojej pracy. Jeżeli Departament Policji Honolulu nie chce dać mu szansy, to on się tam tylko zmarnuje.

\- W porządku.

Steve otwiera usta, by wytoczyć kolejne argumenty, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. - Słucham?

Odkąd Steve przybył do gabinetu Denninga, na biurku gubernatora leżał tekturowy skoroszyt. Teraz Denning otwiera go i zaczyna podpisywać znajdujący się w środku stosik dokumentów.  
\- Zadzwoniłem wcześniej na komisariat policji, żeby wypytać ich o Williamsa. Kapitan Akau o mało nie zaczął mnie błagać, żebym uwolnił go od balastu, jakim jest Williams. Cóż, może to wyłącznie moja opinia, ale wolę nie mieć niezadowolonych, uzbrojonych przedstawicieli organu ochrony porządku publicznego na swojej wyspie. To często prowadzi do przykrych sytuacji. - Złożywszy ostatni zamaszysty podpis, gubernator zamyka skoroszyt i wręcza go Steve'owi. - Daj to mojej osobistej asystentce, kiedy będziesz wychodził, a ona zajmie się resztą. Detektyw Williams może zacząć pracę w Five-Oh, gdy tylko lekarz uzna go za zdolnego do służby.

\- Tak jest, sir - mówi Steve. - I dziękuję.

Denning chrząka i odprawia go machnięciem ręki. - Mam nadzieję, dla dobra was obu, że Williams będzie miał na was tak dobry wpływ, jak twierdzisz.

Przez całą drogę do samochodu Steve uśmiecha się szeroko i jedzie prosto na komisariat, żeby spakować rzeczy z biurka Danny'ego. Paru detektywów wpatruje się w niego uporczywie, a Steve posyła im swój najmilszy uśmiech - ten, który ukazuje wszystkie jego zęby.

\- Czy nas nie obowiązuje reguła zakazująca [fraternizacji](http://iv.pl/images/14733481602439451346.jpg)? - pyta Chin, opierając się o framugę przyszłego gabinetu Danny'ego.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nadal służę w Marynarce. - Steve poprawia coś na swojej komórce i mrużąc oczy, przygląda się zdjęciu biurka Danny'ego, które zrobił na komisariacie. Ustawia piłkę baseballową z autografem w lewym rogu, obok zabawkowego samochodu. - Nie będziemy mieszać życia osobistego z zawodowym, nie masz się czym przejmować.

\- Jasne - przytakuje z powątpiewaniem Chin. - A Danny się nie martwi, że ludzie mogą pomyśleć, że dostał się do naszej jednostki przez łóżko?

Steve na chwilę zamiera w bezruchu. - Nie - odpowiada i to naprawdę nie brzmi przekonująco.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu, zgadza się? - pyta Chin, a na jego twarzy przerażenie miesza się z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie miałem czasu!

\- Na co nie miałeś czasu? - Podchodząc do drzwi gabinetu, Kono trąca się biodrem ze swoim kuzynem. - Co jest grane?

\- No cóż, dobra wiadomość jest taka, że będziemy mieli nowego kolegę w zespole - oznajmia jej Chin. - Natomiast zła wiadomość jest taka, że wkrótce znów będziemy we trójkę, na dodatek bez dowódcy, kiedy Danny się dowie, że McGarrett załatwił mu przeniesienie, nie pytając go o zdanie.

\- O nie, szefie - mówi ze smutkiem Kono. - Chin, nie powiedziałeś mu, że otwarta komunikacja jest fundamentem każdego udanego związku?

Chin patrzy na nią z udawaną surowością. - Nie zwalaj na mnie winy, kuzynko, to było twoje zadanie.

\- Nie, moim zdaniem było wyjaśnić mu, że to w porządku poprosić czasami o pomoc. Przygotowałam prezentację w PowerPoincie i w ogóle.

Steve ostentacyjnie kładzie telefon w miejscu, gdzie Danny będzie mógł z łatwością go dosięgnąć, siedząc za biurkiem.  
\- Jeśli oboje macie tak dużo wolnego czasu, to nadal zostało trochę papierkowej roboty po dwóch ostatnich sprawach.

\- No to narka - rzuca przez ramię Kono, biegnąc do swojego gabinetu.

Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Chin odwraca się, by pójść w jej ślady, ale zatrzymuje się na chwilę. - Hej, Steve?

\- Taa?

\- Dobrze widzieć, że się uśmiechasz. Pomijając wszystkie docinki, cieszymy się, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

Steve rumieni się i ucieka wzrokiem, byle nie patrzeć na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. - Dzięki, bracie.

Chin uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie. - Jedź do domu. Ja i Kono wszystkiego tutaj dopilnujemy.

Steve rzeczywiście ma najlepszy zespół.  
`

* * *

`  
Dom pachnie fantastycznie.

Steve zatrzymuje się w progu, słysząc, że ktoś krząta się w kuchni, a w tle rozbrzmiewa grające radio. Minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd po powrocie z pracy zastał cokolwiek innego niż pusty dom i Steve czuje ostre ukłucie tęsknoty za domem ze swojego dzieciństwa, kiedy to on i Mary po powrocie ze szkoły ścigali się na plażę, a ich matka śmiała się, gdy wracając, nanosili piasku do środka, i w tajemnicy podsuwała im ciastka przed kolacją.

Danny ma na sobie inną koszulkę i szorty-bojówki, które są dla niego śmiesznie za długie. Nucąc do wtóru z radiem, miesza coś w garnku i przekłada plastry bekonu z patelni na papierowy ręcznik, osuszając je z tłuszczu. Następnie wrzuca na patelnię posiekaną cebulę, a do uszu Steve'a dociera odgłos skwierczenia.

\- Powiedz mi, sam wypracowałeś ten przyprawiający o ciarki nawyk gapienia się na ludzi, czy wyszkolili cię do tego w Marynarce? - pyta od niechcenia Danny.

Steve uśmiecha się szeroko i podchodzi do niego, natychmiast obejmując go ramionami w pasie i zaglądając na kuchenkę sponad jego głowy.  
\- Co gotujesz?

\- Spaghetti carbonara. Według przepisu mojej matki, więc mogę zagwarantować, że będzie przepyszne. Nawet mimo tego, że musiałem użyć bekonu zamiast [guanciale](http://iv.pl/images/71425407088977709394.jpg).

Steve uśmiecha się ironicznie, słysząc jego zniesmaczony ton. - Nie wiedziałem, że mam w domu bekon.

\- Nie miałeś. Zabrałem twojego pick-upa i pojechałem do sklepu. - Danny patrzy na niego z ukosa, szczerząc zęby w szyderczym uśmiechu. - Mój samochód postanowił odjechać dziś rano beze mnie.

Obdarzając Danny'ego swoim najlepszym szczeniaczkowym spojrzeniem, Steve cmoka go w skroń i zanurza nos w jego włosach, które wciąż są epicko rozczochrane, stercząc i odstając we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.  
\- Co jest w piekarniku?

\- [Pudding chlebowy](http://wypiekirumience.pl/przepisy/pudding-chlebowy/). - Danny miesza smażącą się cebulę i dodaje garść sprasowanego czosnku. - W zasadzie nie pasuje za bardzo do kolacji, ale hej, zostałem postrzelony. To znaczy, że mogę przygotować, cokolwiek zechcę.

Steve wydaje żałosny jęk. - Jutro będę musiał przebiec jakieś piętnaście kilometrów.

Danny dźga go łokciem w żebra. - Kto powiedział, że dostaniesz chociaż kawałek? O ile mi wiadomo, jestem tutaj jedynym rannym domownikiem.

Steve wsuwa jedną dłoń pod jego koszulkę i lekko drapie pokryty włoskami brzuch Danny'ego. - Jakoś ci to wynagrodzę.

\- Precz, precz z łapami, ty zwierzaku - zrzędzi Danny, trzepiąc Steve'a w rękę, która wciska się pod pasek jego szortów. - Mam tutaj tłuszcz z bekonu i gorącą kuchenkę, poparzenia nie są seksowne. Przydaj się na coś i odcedź makaron.

Steve pomaga Danny'emu dokończyć gotowanie, kradnąc mu w przelocie buziaka i przesuwając palcami po jego karku lub po zagłębieniu w dole jego pleców. Jedzą kolację, siedząc na kanapie i oglądając nagrany mecz Jetsów, a Danny wydziera się to na zawodników, to na sędziów. Później Danny zwija się w kłębek u boku Steve'a i daje upust swojemu niezadowoleniu, piorunując wzrokiem telewizor, jakby to on był odpowiedzialny za przegraną Jetsów, zaś Steve czuje takie zadowolenie, jakiego nie doświadczył od dawna - od tak dawna, że nawet nie pamięta, kiedy to było. To jednakże nie oznacza, że nie będzie dokuczał Danny'emu. Okrutnie i bez skrupułów.

\- Mógłbyś zacząć kibicować innej drużynie. No wiesz, jednej z tych, które nie są tak bardzo do dupy - sugeruje wyniośle Steve.

\- Stul dziób.

\- Ile meczów Jetsi wygrali do tej pory? Och, czekaj, już wiem. Ani jednego.

\- Jesteś okropnym człowiekiem i nienawidzę cię.

\- Mówię tylko, że Redskins dobrze sobie radzą w tym sezonie.

Danny patrzy na niego złowieszczo. - Pani Hoapili uważa, że jestem twoim chłopcem do towarzystwa[9], koleś, więc na twoim miejscu darowałbym sobie tę moralną wyższość.

\- Co takiego? - Steve mruga oczami. - Chwila, o czym ty mówisz?

\- O twojej sąsiadce? O tej osiemdziesięcioletniej babci? Jakim cudem nie znasz własnej sąsiadki, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś przeprowadził rozpoznanie i sprawdził przeszłość wszystkich ludzi, którzy mieszkają w promieniu trzech kilometrów.

\- Wiem, kto to jest - odpowiada niecierpliwie Steve. - Pytałem, _dlaczego_ ona tak uważa.

\- Ach, tak. - Danny przeciąga się, wyginając plecy. - Widziała mnie, kiedy wracałem z zakupami i pogawędziliśmy trochę o jej ogrodzie. Wiedziałeś, że jej [wianecznik Gardnera](http://www.ogrodkroton.pl/towar.4183.wianecznik-hedychium.gardnerianum.html) zdobył kilka nagród?

Steve patrzy na niego, jakby tracił cierpliwość. Jak zwykle to groźne spojrzenie odbija się od Danny'ego, który radośnie mówi dalej:  
\- W każdym razie, pani Hoapili zauważyła, że mam na sobie twoje ubrania i zapytała, co robię w twoim domu. Powiedziałem jej, że zabrałeś mnie z ulicy i nie pozwolisz mi wrócić do siebie, dopóki nie będziesz usatysfakcjonowany. - Danny wzrusza ramionami. - Nie moja wina, że wyciągnęła pochopne wnioski.

\- Mam zamiar - stwierdza ze spokojem Steve - założyć ci _kaganiec_.

\- Och, cóż za perwersja. - Danny spogląda na niego lubieżnie. - Powinienem był wiedzieć, że masz dominującą naturę.

Steve warczy i rzuca się na Danny'ego, który zrywa się z kanapy, pędząc ku schodom. Mocują się ze sobą na niby przez całą drogę na górę, pozbywając się ubrań i wymieniając pocałunki, i poświęcając uwagę każdemu kawałkowi skóry, jaki zostaje odsłonięty. Kiedy docierają do sypialni, obaj są nadzy i rozgrzani. Pamiętając o nodze Danny'ego, Steve delikatnie popycha go na łóżko, przytrzymuje go za biodra i bierze w usta jego członek.

Danny wydaje żenująco piskliwy skowyt, czym wywołuje u Steve'a napad prychnięć i Steve musi się odsunąć, zanim się udławi.

\- Tak, tak, jestem przekomiczny - marudzi Danny. Wplata palce we włosy Steve'a i szarpie za nie lekko. - A teraz wracaj do tego, co robiłeś.

Steve spełnia prośbę, ponieważ jest dobrym gospodarzem i ponieważ Danny cholernie dobrze pachnie i smakuje. Dłonie Steve'a wędrują po ciele Danny'ego, szczypiąc sutki i mierzwiąc włosy na jego piersi, i schodzą niżej, pocierając zgięcie jego pachwiny i obejmując jego ciężkie jądra. Po chwili podążają dalej, opuszki palców przesuwają się lekko po wrażliwej skórze między nogami Danny'ego i w górę, wzdłuż szczeliny jego tyłka. Czując, jak Steve po raz pierwszy dotyka jego wejścia, Danny pręży się, jakby właśnie poraził go prąd.

\- Huh - mruczy Steve.

Przypatrując się uważnie twarzy Danny'ego, pociera delikatnie tę pofałdowaną skórę. Danny wierci się i rozchyla szerzej nogi, a gdy Steve wciska w niego koniuszek palca, Danny wypuszcza powietrze z płuc z cichym "Och".

Po tym już nie jest w stanie długo nad sobą panować.

Steve jeszcze nadal przeciera usta, kiedy Danny przyciąga go ku sobie i przewraca na plecy. Całują się, niechlujnie i mokro, po czym Danny zsuwa się niżej na łóżku i zamyka jedną dłoń wokół fiuta Steve'a. Steve zaciska dłonie na prześcieradle, ponieważ był twardy od wieków, a jego jądra praktycznie pulsują od powstrzymywanej potrzeby zaspokojenia. I wystarcza pierwsze ostrożne liźnięcie, by jego głowa o mało nie eksplodowała.

Wyraźnie widać, że Danny dotychczas niewiele razy robił komuś loda - o ile w ogóle. Ale jego usta są gorące i śliskie i ochocze, a on sam bez przerwy wydaje te ciche pomruki, wzbierające w jego gardle, jakby był kurewsko napalony na fiuta Steve'a. Steve nawet nie próbuje zapanować nad sobą i gdy czuje, że jego jądra unoszą się ku jego kroczu, szturcha Danny'ego i próbuje go od siebie odsunąć. Jednak Danny - uparty, niesamowity Danny - wycofuje się tylko odrobinę, aż w jego ustach zostaje sama główka, ssie _mocno_ , i to dla Steve'a oznacza koniec.

Chociaż dzwoni mu w uszach, docierają do niego słowa Danny'ego:  
\- Jesteś słodki. Dlaczego jesteś słodki?

Steve musi kilka razy odetchnąć, by zgromadzić w płucach dosyć powietrza. - Dzięki ananasom, kotku.

Danny krzywi się z odrazą, ponieważ jest niedorzecznym człowiekiem przejawiającym nienaturalną niechęć do [bromeliowatych](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bromeliowate), i Steve po prostu musi go pocałować.  
`

* * *

`  
W poniedziałek Steve wraca ze swojego biegania i zastaje Danny'ego siedzącego przy kuchennym stole, obudzonego i kompletnie ubranego.

\- Hej - wita go Danny. - To nie tak, że nie podoba mi się bycie twoim utrzymankiem i w ogóle, i możesz mi wierzyć, gdybym mógł wystawić ci entuzjastyczną opinię na Yelp[10], to bym to zrobił. Ale jeśli chcę w dalszym ciągu płacić alimenty i mieć się za co wyżywić, to muszę wracać do pracy.

\- Och - odpowiada Steve. - Racja.

Odwozi Danny'ego do jego mieszkania, usprawiedliwiając to tym, że Danny nie powinien nadmiernie przeciążać swojej nogi. Danny mierzy go wzrokiem, ale nie komentuje tego w żaden sposób, a później już tylko sprzeczają się po przyjacielsku odnośnie stacji radiowych. Steve czeka w samochodzie, podczas gdy Danny przebiera się i poskramia swoje włosy, ponieważ gdyby zobaczył Danny'ego bez ubrania, nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się pokusie i w efekcie byliby bardziej niż lekko spóźnieni.

Steve podjeżdża pod [Pałac ʻIolani](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pa%C5%82ac_%CA%BBIolani) i obaj wysiadają z samochodu, spoglądając na siebie ponad dachem Camaro.

\- A więc... - Danny pociera dłonią kark. - Zadzwonię do ciebie. Albo ty zadzwoń do mnie, bo pewnie pracujesz w bardziej zwariowanych godzinach niż ja.

Steve wydaje się nie potrafić zmusić swojego gardła do pracy, więc tylko kiwa głową.

Danny wyciąga ręce, wykonując nimi gest oznaczający _no, dawaj_. - Kluczyki, Steven. Wiem, że jesteś zakochany w moim samochodzie, ale mnie jest on potrzebny odrobinkę bardziej niż tobie.

Steve usilnie stara się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, by oznajmić mu: "Prawdę mówiąc, tak się szczęśliwie składa, że teraz pracujesz dla mnie", kiedy zjawia się Kono niczym rycerz w spełniającej-wojskowe-standardy zbroi.

\- Hej, jesteście w samą porę - wita się z nimi radośnie, prezentując cztery kubki kawy, które ze sobą przyniosła, po czym zwraca się do Danny'ego: - Nie wiedziałam, jaką kawę lubisz, ale mamy u siebie śmietankę i cukier, gdyby były ci potrzebne.

\- Dziękuję, to naprawdę słodkie, ale naprawdę muszę już... - Danny przerywa i wpatruje się w kubki. - Czy to [Kona](http://www.tommycafe.pl/pl/kawa-top-arabica/213-kawa-kona-extra-fancy.html)?

\- Świeżo parzona. No, chodźcie.

Danny podąża za Kono, jakby był zahipnotyzowany, a Steve byłby zazdrosny, gdyby nie przepełniała go wdzięczność. Chin jest już na miejscu i w skupieniu przygląda się czemuś na multimedialnym stole, ale z uśmiechem podnosi wzrok, kiedy cała trójka wchodzi do środka.

\- Cześć wam. Dzięki - mówi do Kono, kiedy dziewczyna podaje mu jego kawę.

Danny wrzuca do swojego kubka cztery paczuszki cukru i dwa opakowania śmietanki, i biorąc pierwszy łyk, zamyka z rozkoszą oczy i wydaje kilka doprawdy pornograficznych odgłosów. Fiut Steve'a drga z zainteresowaniem, więc Steve mimowolnie podchodzi bliżej do stołu, by zasłonić swoje krocze przed oczami pozostałych.

\- Jesteś pewien, że możesz wrócić do aktywnej służby? - pyta Kono.

\- Taa, w niepełnym zakresie - odpowiada Danny. - Nie wolno mi się ruszać zza biurka, dopóki mój lekarz nie powie inaczej.

\- Powinieneś zacząć wypełniać formularze kadrowe, jeżeli chcesz dostać swoją pierwszą wypłatę przed nowym rokiem - podpowiada Chin. - Dział personalny nas nienawidzi. Każą ci przepisać wszystko dwa razy, zanim je zaakceptują.

Danny patrzy na niego z zakłopotaniem. - Słucham?

Chin i Kono równocześnie odwracają się, by spojrzeć na Steve'a.

\- Jakoś nie było okazji, żeby poruszyć ten temat - oznajmia Steve. To słaba linia obrony i sądząc po minach na ich twarzach, oni także o tym wiedzą.

\- O jakim temacie mówisz? - pyta podejrzliwie Danny.

\- Czy wy przypadkiem nie spędziliście razem całego weekendu? - pyta Kono.

\- Cóż, tak, ale nie poświęciliśmy wiele czasu na rozmowy. - Steve pospiesznie zamyka usta, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak to dokładnie zabrzmiało. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, okej, rzeczywiście spędzili cały weekend uprawiając seks, czasami robiąc przerwę na jedzenie albo drzemkę, ale nikt poza nimi nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Wow - stwierdza Kono.

\- Nie. Kurwa, nie - mówi Danny, kurczowo przyciskając kubek z kawą do swojej piersi. - Teraz jestem członkiem Five-Oh, mam rację? Padłem ofiarą [łapanki](https://www.diki.pl/slownik-angielskiego?q=press-ganged), ponieważ służysz w Marynarce i to są właśnie wasze metody, a teraz zmusisz mnie, żebym codziennie bawił się z tobą w pana i dowódcę.

\- Chwila, naprawdę? - pyta Kono

\- Nie, nie naprawdę! - wydziera się Steve.

\- To zbyt wiele informacji - stwierdza Chin ze zbolałą miną.

\- I dlatego Ma zawsze mi powtarzała, żebym nie szedł do domu z obcymi ludźmi - mówi Danny ze smutkiem do swojej kawy.

Burcząc pod nosem, Steve chwyta Danny'ego i prowadzi go do jego nowego gabinetu. - Spójrz. - Zatacza ręką szeroki krąg, prezentując wnętrze z polerowanego drewna i szkła, a wszystko jest lśniące i nietknięte. - To twoja przestrzeń, tylko twoja, nie musisz jej dzielić z dwudziestoma facetami, którzy cię nienawidzą. Będziesz miał lepszą pensję, lepsze wyposażenie, cokolwiek zechcesz, a jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, naprawimy to. - Steve zwraca się ku niemu, a jego głos staje się niski i przepełniony zaciekłą determinacją. - Lubimy cię, Danny, i zawsze możesz liczyć na nasze wsparcie, więc nie mów mi, że wolałbyś dalej pracować dla departamentu policji.

Danny wpatruje się w niego opanowanymi, niebieskimi oczami. - Jesteś pewien, kotku? - pyta i to pytanie zawiera w sobie tak wiele znaczeń.

\- Tak - odpowiada bez wahania Steve, ponieważ Danny jest bystry i uparty i bywa tak wkurzający, że Steve ma ochotę chodzić po pieprzonych ścianach, a jednak Steve nigdy w życiu niczego nie był bardziej pewien.

Danny smakuje jak kawa i cukier, a skądś zza jego pleców dociera do Steve'a, że Kono gwiżdże, a Chin mówi coś o okresie miesiąca miodowego.

\- Zostań - mówi Steve.

Danny uśmiecha się i odpowiada: - Zawsze, kotku. - I Steve wie, że to prawda.

**__________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> **  
> Przypisy:  
>   
> 
> [1] Iron Chef - japoński program o gotowaniu [za: [ang. wiki.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Chef)]; istnieje również wersja amerykańska, ale znając Steve'a - i skoro w tekście nie figuruje amerykański tytuł - podejrzewam, że chodzi o oryginał... To się nazywa desperacja! *lol*
> 
> [2] bermudy (oryg. board shorts; w polskim google bardziej znane jako _bermudy hawajskie_ ) - wyjaśniam na wypadek, gdyby ktoś nie znał tego określenia, bo google mnie oświeciło, że nie jest ono tak popularne jak sądziłam. Otóż chodzi o luźne spodnie do kolan, oryginalnie zaprojektowane do uprawiania sportów wodnych, zwłaszcza surfingu - stąd ich angielska nazwa ('board' - 'deska') [za: [ang. wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boardshorts)]. Natomiast na [polskiej wiki](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C4%85piel%C3%B3wki) _board shorts_ figurują pod nazwą _szorty kąpielowe_ , ale to określenie wydaje mi się zbyt niejednoznaczne i dlatego wybrałam słowo _bermudy_.
> 
> [3] Okej, więc tutaj pozwoliłam sobie na dużą swobodę w tłumaczeniu, ponieważ oryginalny tekst brzmi: _you are a workers’ comp waiting to happen_ , czyli... no właśnie, ciężko to zgrabnie ująć ;-) W każdym razie [_workers' comp_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Workers'_compensation) to rodzaj ubezpieczenia dla pracowników, z którego są wypłacane odszkodowania m.in. za obrażenia odniesione w trakcie pracy. Czyli Danny mówi o tym, że ktoś, kto zadaje się ze Steve'em, może praktycznie być pewien, że wkrótce stanie się beneficjentem takiego odszkodowania. (Jeśli ktoś miałby pomysł, jak by to wpleść w treść fika, to zamieniam się w słuch.)
> 
> [4] No cóż, po polsku nie wychodzi to tak dosłownie, ponieważ angielskim odpowiednikiem _urabiania sobie rąk po łokcie_ jest _work your fingers to the bone_ (czyli w luźnym przekładzie: 'urabiać sobie palce do kości')
> 
> [5] medyczny uniform - oryg. [_scrubs_](http://www.hpnonline.com/inside/2010-02/1002/PPE-Vestex-Scrub-Pants.jpg) (i, cholera, skoro nawet polscy studenci medycyny używają tego angielskiego terminu, to dlaczego on jeszcze nie funkcjonuje w oficjalnej potocznej polszczyźnie?!)
> 
> [6] hooyah - za: [urbandictionary.com](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=hooyah) \- wojenny okrzyk Navy SEALs
> 
> [7] oryg. _roundhouse kick_ \- [kopnięcie okrężne](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kopni%C4%99cie_okr%C4%99%C5%BCne)
> 
> [8] _Na-hoku-pa_ \- konstelacja pięciu gwiazd tworzących okrąg, znajdująca się w pobliżu Wielkiego Wozu [[źródło](http://www.mauna-a-wakea.info/maunakea/J1_terms.html)]
> 
> [9] oryg. _boytoy_ \- kochanek osoby starszej i/lub bogatej/wpływowej, świadczący swoje usługi nie z miłości, ale dla korzyści materialnych i innych; trochę pasowałoby tu określenie _utrzymanek_ , ale to słówko jest mi potrzebne później, więc tu wstawiłam _chłopca do towarzystwa_
> 
> [10] [Yelp.com](http://www.yelp.com/) \-- amerykański portal, na którym konsumenci dzielą się opiniami o firmach, produktach, usługach itp. Polskim odpowiednikiem tej strony są np. [opineo.pl/](http://www.opineo.pl/) czy [portal-konsumenta.pl/](http://portal-konsumenta.pl/)


End file.
